It's Going To Be A Long Fall
by MrPresident
Summary: This story begins on the first day at school in the first Season. I have taken some liberties, such as the group never going to Mexico. At the start of the story, Summer doesn't know who Seth is, and Ryan and Marissa are just beginning.
1. The Morning Before

**Chapter One – The Morning Before**

Morning dawned. The sea casually lapped the velvety sands of the wistful beaches. The sun commanded a bare blue sky and beat down with in all its brilliance upon the small Californian community of Newport. In his room a resident of this town referred to, at various times during in his life, as Seth, Cohen, or Dead-breath Seth, was slowly woken from a deep and engrossing dream by a ray sunlight, which peeked through a tiny crack in his curtains and landed squarely upon his up-turned face coating his pleasure-filled smile with a golden hue more suitable for an Egyptian Pharaoh.

The dream which Seth was so rudely interrupted from followed a familiar pattern. The star of the piece was always a raven-haired teenage girl that had no idea about her regular midnight appearances. Her name was Summer. An appropriate name in Seth's opinion, for he keenly awaited her arrival, deeply regretted her departure, and no matter which deodorant he used he always ended up drenched in sweat. In this particular dream Seth was serenading Summer with songs of love in a deep-toned voice of desire. Upon completion of an exceptionally romantic Italian aria she declared herself completely besotted and they sweet passionate love, in which Seth was in no way so nervously frightened he almost fainted. God he loved dreams. The hell with reality, someone should invent a machine where we could live permanently in our dreams.

Alas for poor young Seth this machine had not yet been invented, or if it had then the inventor had kept it secret or possibly had become entrapped within it in a cruel ironic twist of faith, which meant it was Monday morning and it was the first day of school. The one bright spot on the dark landscape of Seth's social life was the appearance of Ryan. Ryan, the poster boy for bad boy from the other side of the railway tracks with a heart of gold, had burst into Seth's life after his brother stole a car, his mother kicked him out, and Sandy Cohen had taken pity on him and taken him in his home. Now Ryan lived in the relative luxury of a pool house.

Ryan woke with a start. He scanned his surroundings. Through the eight feet windows in front of his bed he saw a sparkling pool and beyond that the infinite horizon of the Pacific Ocean. He was not in Chino anymore. What made a man like Sandy take in a boy like him he would never know. He got up from his bed drew his eyes away from the hypnotic horizon and went to his closet. He has got to get more clothes, he thought. After showering and dressing he entered the house proper. It was more like a mansion than a house. He couldn't believe that he had gone from hating those who lived in these mansions to being one of them, and all because he stole a car. Who says crime doesn't pay?

Seth slinked into the kitchen desperately searching for a cup of coffee. God he hated to go back to school. It was the start of just another year of tedious lessons, social exclusion, and pathetic pining. As he entered Ryan came in from the pool house. They exchanged an awkward glance of familiarity and both headed to the beacon of the coffeepot. After pouring themselves two cups they just stood there drinking slowly in silence. Suddenly Sandy burst into the room, a flurry of activity. He simultaneously managed to pour himself a cup of coffee, toast a pair of bagels, and stick his tie in an open jar of peanut butter.

"So boys, first day. You excited?"

Seth and Ryan shot Sandy a sharp look of contempt.


	2. It's Going To Be A Long Fall

**Chapter 2 – It's Going To Be A Long Fall**

Seth and Ryan emerged from Sandy's exceedingly polished car with the squinted eyes of experienced sun connoisseurs. Seth surveyed the landscape of the most expensive high school in Orange County, seeing kids getting out of the most expensive cars in Orange County while wearing the most expensive clothes in Orange County. The brazen opulence of it all disgusted Seth but there was no denying that money could buy beauty. Despite this day being renounced for new beginnings Seth engaged in a familiar habit. He desperately scanned the faces of the young Gatsbys in search of his Summer. She was nowhere to be seen. Probably going for that whole fashionably-late thing, he thought. He never did understand that. Why does arriving late make you fashionable? What's fashionable about getting stuck in a traffic jam? Rich people really do have some strange customs. Maybe having lots of money affects your brain. Maybe rich people spend so much time thinking about being rich they don't have time for other things. Wait a minute, wasn't he rich? Nah, he was more upper middle-class, very upper upper middle-class, with a mansion and pool view of the ocean.

As Ryan got out of the car he noticed a massive SUV pull up a few spaces behind him. He looked more like a tank than a car to him, a very nice-looking tank with leather seats and cup holders. Out of this behemoth stepped a tiny little teenage girl of no more than sixteen years old. She had to jump to reach the ground. This was definitely like no school he had attended before. More money had probably been spent on watering the plants in this school than on all the computers in his old school. The kids were drowning in expensive brand names but that was no different. Actually he thought that on average they worn less designer gear, though, to be fair, the clothes these kids were wearing probably didn't just fall off the back of a truck. He looked over at Seth. He was intently inspecting the throng of people before him. He was probably looking for that Summer girl, thought Ryan. He had never known anyone so obsessed with a girl as Seth was with her. Sure, his friends fixated on girls but that usually only lasted a few months or just until they had gotten what they wanted. They would never have hesitated to introduce themselves, which usually involved a bottle of vodka and a bit of bump-and-grind. In a way he kind of envied Seth. To know exactly what you want saves a lot of hassle. At this moment Marissa entered Ryan's sight. Their eyes met. Ryan felt an unidentifiable feeling deep down in the pit of his stomach. Then the moment was gone.

Marissa arrived at school to find her best friend Summer hiding inauspiciously behind a palm tree. Every so often Summer would cautiously peek out from behind the trunk fervently glancing around then sneak back out of view in the manner of a woodland creature nervous of potential enemies. Marissa confidently strode up to her friend.

"Hey, Summer. What ya doing?"

Summer fanatically motioned for Marissa to conceal herself. Marissa did not. The palm tree was barely thick enough to hide Summer. Anyway, she had grown out of hide-and-seek games; at least she liked to think she had. Summer was oblivious to Marissa's refusal to hide. She peaked out from the tree once more, looked for frantically, and then shot back behind the tree.

"I didn't know weird was in this season."

"Huh?" Said a barely listening Summer.

"What's going on? Who are you avoiding?"

"What?" Summer tried to act nonchalant. "Nobody."

Marissa obviously did not buy it. "All right." Said Summer. "I'm hiding from Nick."

Marissa was confused. She couldn't think of a Nick. Then it struck her. "Nick Banford?"

Nick Banford was six-foot, two inches of all-American blonde-haired teenage machismo. His parents had a substantial fortune and the frequent first-class planes tickets to Europe to show for it. Everyone knew Nick Banford was destined for success, including Nick Banford. He was arrogant, brash, impulsive, and had the handsome charms to back it all up. The water polo team was his social group, but he was prevented from joining the team due to an unfortunate childhood incident that left him permanently afraid of the water. He had tried almost everything to get over the phobia but, in perhaps his only concession to his own fallibly; he could never quite rid himself of it. Summer had been after Nick Banford for quite a while.

"Why are you hiding from Nick Banford?"

Summer sighed with regret. "Okay. You know that party you didn't attend?"

Marissa had been with Ryan and Seth that night. They had played video games and eaten Chinese food on the Cohen's living room floor. It didn't exactly sound like a stellar night out but Marissa couldn't remember a time where she had more fun. It turns out that Seth wasn't that strange, in fact, he could be quite funny at times. Then there was Ryan. Marissa didn't know exactly what she felt towards Ryan but it was certainly interesting and she didn't want it to go away. Marissa hadn't told Summer a thing about her new friends. It wasn't that she was ashamed of them, just that she didn't know how Summer would react. In Summer's world status was everything and if there was one thing Seth and Ryan didn't have, it was status.

"Yeah." Replied Marissa.

"I kind of got a little drunk and, well, you know, how I am when I'm drunk."

A thought suddenly dawned on Marissa. A thought of great significance. A thought that blew her mind. "Oh my God!" She shrieked. "You didn't…" She left the sentence hanging in the air unable to complete it.

Summer furrowed her brow in confusion. She couldn't work out what Marissa was trying to say. Then she grasped it and became wide-eyed in shock. "No!" She shouted. "No, I didn't…"

"Oh, didn't mean to…"

"No, it's okay. But I didn't…"

"Good, good. Not that it's good. Well, it could be good if you…but then you….you know…good. Is it good?"

"It's good."

"Good."

An uncomfortable silence descended between the two as both were embarrassed by the confusion. Finally, Marissa said with a smile, "So, what happened?"

"We kissed." Answered Summer in her matter-of-fact style.

"You kissed?" Again Marissa was shocked.

"Yeah."

"Like kissed kissed."

"Oh yeah." Summer stared into the distance remembering the event.

"So, why are you avoiding him?" Asked Marissa.

"What am I going to say to him? Hi, remember me? I'm the one who drunkly kissed then threw up on your shirt and passed out." Said an exasperated Summer.

"You threw up on his shirt?" Questioned Marissa.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Hiding, good strategy."

"Talking about hide-and-seek? Yeah, I love that game. It's a game of skill, intelligence, and, well, hiding." It was Seth. He had dragged Ryan over to see why Summer was hiding behind a palm tree. Marissa turned round and smiled. Summer turned round and looked at Seth with a mixture of confusion and contempt. She didn't quite know who he was but was sure he shouldn't be talking to her.

Seth glanced over at Summer and saw the look of confusion in her eyes. "Hi. I'm Seth. The confusion remained. "Seth Cohen."

"Cohen?"

"And this is Ryan."

"Oh, the boy from Chino."

Seth rolled his eyes in Ryan's direction.

"Hi guys." Said Marissa.

"Hi Marissa." Said Seth. "Oh, hey, did you get that chow mien stain out of your dress? Sorry about that. Those chopsticks are dangerous."

"Err…yeah."

Summer turned to Marissa. "You know these guys?"

"Yeah." Replied Marissa nervously.

"You have new friends?"

"Well, it's not…"

"I thought we told each other everything. I told you about Nick Banford."

"Nick Banford?" Said a surprised Seth.

"Who's Nick Banford?" Ryan quietly asked Seth

"He's one of the water polo morons." Answered Seth.

"Oh." Said Ryan.

"He's not a moron." Protested Summer.

"Come on! The guy can barely string a sentence together." Exclaimed Seth.

"Yeah, well, it's not exactly his words I'm interested in. Anyway, shouldn't we be getting to class?" Said Summer in the direction of Marissa.

Marissa had been quietly sneaking glances at Ryan and not following the conversation. "Huh? What?"

Summer ignored this and grabbed Marissa by the hand and strode off to class.

Seth and Ryan watched them go in silence until they were out of view. Ryan turned to Seth and padded him on the shoulder. "Smooth, man. Real smooth." Then made his way towards the school.

Seth stood momentarily alone before catching Ryan up.

And so the school year began…


	3. Don't Know Much About Biology

**Chapter 3 – Don't Know Much About Biology**

Seth sat on one of the luxurious leather sofas in the lavishly decorated school library that seemed more like a trendy bohemian coffee shop than place of study. Seth couldn't get Nick Banford out of his mind. He took a sip of his mocha Grande Americano and wondered what Summer had meant when she said she wasn't interested in his words. He really shouldn't do this to himself, he thought. It can't be healthy. He should be thinking about his biology test. What sort of teacher has a test in the first week of school? He wondered if Summer would ask him to help her study. God, he was becoming delusional. He needed a break. He picked up his latest copy of Teutonic Man. There is no way that muscle-bound embodiment of manhood would lose out to Nick Banford. He would probably crush him like a tiny little bug. That would be cool.

Ryan entered the library; well, he thought it was the library. He couldn't tell in this school. Nothing looked as it should. He took a sip of his cinnamon latte. At least they made good coffee. He saw Seth sitting on what looked like an extremely comfortable leather sofa. How anyone got any work done around here Ryan didn't know. Seth's head peeked out over a comic book with a broad maniacal grin covering his face. He loved comic books a little too much, thought Ryan.

"Hey." Ryan said as he slumped down in the sofa beside Seth.

Seth carefully placed his comic book on the table in front of him and turned to Ryan with his two index fingers pressed together in a triangle shape. "So, what are we going to do?"

Ryan looked at him quizzically. "About the biology test? Study for it?"

Seth closed his eyes for a second as if in mental mediation. "No. Not the biology. Nick Banford. What are we going to do about Nick Banford?"

Ryan shrugged his shoulders and opened his biology book. "What do you mean we?"

Seth exploded in a twitching activity-fest. "I mean we. You and I. Us. The two amigos. Lennon and McCartney. Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid. Sonny and Cher."

Ryan looked up from his book and fixed his eyes on Seth. "Well, Cher, I don't see what we can do. Nick Banford is a water polo player…"

Seth interrupted him with vigor. "No, he isn't. He's afraid of the water. Big wuss."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Something happened to him as a kid. Don't know what. It's deliciously ironic." Seth's eyes lit up upon saying the last sentence.

Ryan returned to his biology book. "Well, anyway, he's in the water polo group and you…" Ryan paused as he thought of choice of words.

Seth decided to complete his sentence for him. "And I'm so not."

"And you have barely said two words to Summer. If you want to get Summer forget about Nick Banford and start talking to her. Girls generally like that."

Seth folded his arms like a petulant child. "Yeah, and what's makes you so good with the ladies?"

Just as Seth was finishing his question Marissa made her way into the library. She hopefully scanned the faces of the students until she happened upon Seth and Ryan on a light brown suede sofa. They looked in intense conversation, well, Seth looked in intense conversation. She debated whether she should go over to them. Before she could make her mind she felt her feet moving her in their direction and before long she was standing beside them.

She beamed a welcoming smile at them. "Got room for one more?"

Ryan quickly got up but upon standing did not quite know what he should do with himself. Seth simply glanced up, nodded, and returned to his book.

Marissa nervously maneuvered herself around Ryan and sat in-between him and Seth. As they passed each other their glaze met in a spark of human reaction. Upon sitting Marissa took a sip of her Frappacino and placed in on the table. The three of them sat in uncomfortable silence. Well, Marissa and Ryan sat in uncomfortable silence. Seth was secretly reading his comic book hiding it in the centre of his biology book. Marissa glanced over and saw the biology book and turned back again and saw Ryan's biology book. "Ah, I see you're studying for the test. What sort of teacher has a test in the first week of school?"

Ryan smiled at her. "Either a very good one or a very bad one."

"Or a very annoying one." Seth chipped in without looking up from book.

Marissa turned to Ryan. "So, how are you finding your first day of school?"

Ryan looked down at his feet. "Good."

An uncomfortable silence descended between the two.

Again without looking up Seth broke the silence. "Hey, Ryan, why don't you tell Marissa about that charity drinks thing?"

Ryan shot Seth a dark look but Seth was oblivious to it.

Marissa smiled timidly at Ryan. "What drinks thing?"

Ryan leaned back in the sofa. "Well, Kirsten is throwing this party for a homeless charity. I'm sure it would be, you know, okay if you came."

Marissa disappointingly looked down before composing herself and returning his glaze to Ryan. "We have homeless people in Newport?"

Ryan shifted his weight. "Apparently."

Marissa glanced at her watch. "Oh, look at the time. I should be going. Class and all. Um, yeah, my mom would probably drag me to that charity thing. So, I'll see you there."

Ryan tried to act nonchalant. "Ok. Cool."

Marissa hesitated for a moment before making her way out of the library.

As soon as she was out of sight Ryan turned to Seth and landed a fierce punch on his left arm. Seth cried out in pain. "Dude. What was that for?"

"Hey, Ryan, why don't you tell Marissa about that charity drinks thing?" Ryan mimicked.

"What? I was just trying to help you out." Seth protested.

"I don't need your help."

"I'm sure it would be, you know, okay if you came." Seth mimicked. "Smooth, man. Real smooth."

Ryan uncomfortably moved in his seat. "Yeah, well, she has a boyfriend, remember? I can't just go asking her out."

"Why not? I hear girls generally like that."

Ryan picked up his books and stood up. "I don't need your advice and I don't need your help. Okay?" Ryan stormed off without waiting for an answer.

Seth was left alone on the lavish comfy brown sofa. He took a sip of his coffee. "I bet Teutonic Man would have handled that better."


	4. Sunshine And Salads

**Chapter 4 – Sunshine and Salads**

Summer sat outside basking in the glorious sunshine and picking at a garden salad forlornly lying in front of her next to a tall cup of cappuccino. She was so intently examining what she was eating that she failed to notice Marissa approaching her. Marissa sat down in a heap in the chair oppose Summer. She sighed deeply. Summer looked up from her salad. "What's wrong? Biology test?"

"No." Marissa brushed a stray hair from her eyes. "Ryan."

Summer returned to picking at her salad. "What about him?"

Marissa fiddled with a bracelet on her right arm. "He kind of, sort of, asked me to a charity drinks thing at the Cohen's."

Summer squinted through the sunshine to look at Marissa. "What does that mean?"

Marissa returned the look of her friend. "He said it would be okay if I went."

"Oh." Summer said in a deflated tone.

"Yeah." Marissa agreed.

Summer thought for a moment. "Maybe he was just respecting your relationship with Luke."

Marissa shot her friend a contemptuous look. "This is the same guy who punched Luke in the face."

Summer had momentarily forgotten that. "Oh, yeah."

The two girls sat in thoughtful silence for a moment until Summer said, "It doesn't matter. We'll go shopping after school for two killer dresses and see everyone's eyes pop out at the party. Then meet a pair of high-flying, rich, investment bankers and watch Ryan turn green with envy."

Marissa laughed at the sheer self-confidence of Summer's plan.

"Besides, Ryan won't last five minutes at an Orange County drinks party." Summer declared defiantly.

Marissa liked the scenario Summer had created. "Yeah, he'll probably hide in the back with Seth for the whole thing anyway."

Summer nodded in agreement. Then suddenly a thought struck her. "Seth Cohen?"

Marissa looked up little bit of surprised by the question. "Yeah."

Summer's voice rose ever so slightly in pitch. "The hide-and-seek guy?"

Marissa grew more surprised. "Yeah."

"He's going?" Summer asked.

"It's at his house. Kirsten and Sandy are his parents." Marissa said wondering where this was leading.

Summer's mouth hung open in shock. "Oh. My. God."

Then it dawned on Marissa. "I thought you knew that, right?

Summer shook her head.

Marissa raised her eyebrows. "The same last name didn't tip you off?"

Summer violently shook her head.

"I can't believe you didn't know. You're always desperately trying to get invites to these sorts of things. How could you not know Sandy and Kirsten had a son?"

"I knew they had a son. I didn't know it was Seth Cohen."

Marissa thought about this for a moment then shrugged in agreement. If she didn't live next to the Cohen's she wasn't sure if she would have known that Seth was their son. He wasn't exactly the most social of creatures. Just then she saw Seth walk across a courtyard and into a building. "Speak of the devil."

"What?" Summer inquired.

"Seth." Marissa said matter-of-factly then realizing more explanation was needed she elaborated and pointed in the direction of where Seth had walked. "He just went past."

Summer thought for a second then jumped up from her seat and quickly made her way in the direction of where Seth had gone.

Marissa watched her go, shrugged her shoulders, then grabbed Summer's salad, and began picking at it with a fork.


	5. Find Me And Follow Me

**Chapter 5 – Find Me And Follow Me**

Seth stood by his open locker staring at a picture of Summer he had cut off last year's yearbook and stuck on the inside door. He was awoken from his daydream by a very familiar voice. "Hi Seth."

Seth spun round to find Summer standing confidentially before him. He slammed his locker door shut. "Oh, hey Summer." A touch of surprise crept into his voice. "You know my name?"

"Of course I know your name, Seth. Why wouldn't I know your name, Seth?"

"No reason, except you've never said it to me before. Ever."

Summer uncomfortably shifted her feet. "Yeah. Well. I hear your parents are throwing a party this Saturday."

"Oh." Seth said in realization.

Summer looked up at him with her big bright brown eyes. "And I was wondering…"

Before she could finish Seth had answered her. "Yeah, sure you can come."

"Great. Thank you." Summer leaned forward and hugged Seth. For a brief moment of time Seth felt nothing, saw nothing, experienced nothing, but that hug. His huge world was that moment. The warmth of her body against his, the smell of her perfume, the flash of attraction as her mouth passed his, he made sure he remembered everything. Unfortunately for Seth it was over as soon as it began and Summer went back to standing before him.

He was about to say something when from behind his right shoulder the tall blonde-haired figure of Nick Banford appeared. Summer's face lit up with a mixture of joy, nervousness, and embarrassment. "Err…hi Nick." She managed to get out.

"Hey Summer." Nick said, beaming his bright white teeth for the world to see.

Seth uncomfortably raised a hand of welcome, which Nick failed to acknowledge, before quickly putting it down again.

"So, are you going to that charity drinks thing at the Cohen's?"

Summer tried desperately hard to appear blasé. "Yeah. You?"

Nick brushed his hair with his left hand. "Of course. There'll be some very important people there. Got to network for the future."

Summer suddenly had the vision of Nick sitting behind a huge desk with the New York skyline visible through the window behind him.

Nick walked past Summer before turning round to give her one last blast of his smile. "I'll see you there."

A girlish smile flashed over Summer's face. "Bye Nick."

Summer turned round to find Seth was no longer there. She shrugged her shoulders. "He must have been late for class."


	6. The Tale Of Two Pizzas

**Chapter 6 – The Tale of Two Pizzas**

Seth and Ryan sat on the living room floor with Playstation controllers firmly clutched in their hands with their fingers maniacally dancing across the various buttons and their eyes intensely focused on the moving images of mythical creatures and nocturnal ninjas fighting to the death on that flicked on the screen in front of them. The Seth-controlled ninja began violently stabbing a large hairy beast that looked like wooly mammoth standing on its hind legs. Blood splattered on the virtual grass until it was soaked in crimson. Ryan turned to face his friend to see his eyes wide open with murderous desire.

"Seth, I think you got him."

Seth didn't take his eyes off the screen. "You got to be sure."

At this point Sandy walked into the room with his blue with a hint of white tie pulled slightly away from his neck allowing his open top button to peek through. He brushed his unkempt hair with his left hand. A friendly smile invaded his features. "So, how was school?"

The two boys looked over at Sandy before did not say a word. His eyes flicked from them to the television screen depicting a scene of immense violence. "Oh." Sandy said in a disheartened tone. "Never mind, only 200 or so days to go." He said returning to his upbeat manner.

Ryan released a little grin but Seth just returned to the television screen and the unspeakable acts of fantasy brutality.

Sandy turned to look behind himself and then returned to the boys. "What do you say about pizzas tonight? As a kind of celebration of Ryan's first day."

"Sure." Seth said revealing no emotion.

Ryan nodded his agreement.

Sandy beamed a pleased smile. "Great. Now, we better order them quick before your mother gets home."

Meanwhile inside of Marissa's bedroom just across from the Cohen's living room a similar conversation was taking place. Marissa was lying on her bed staring up at her ceiling and Summer was sitting in front of a mirror trying on various lipsticks. Summer turned round to face Marissa wearing a deep dark red. "What do you think?"

Marissa did not react. Summer throw her arms by her side. "You're not still thinking of that Chino boy, are you?"

Marissa did react to that. She swiftly sat up and stared at her friend. "No, of course not."

Summer turned back to the mirror before looking at Marissa's reflection and asking, "You know, you are dating Luke, right?"

Marissa dropped back to the bed and returned to glazing at the ceiling. "Yeah." She said with little sentiment.

At that moment the door to Marissa's floor nudged open and her father, Jimmy Cooper, popped his head through gap. "Hey kiddo, do you and Summer want some pizza? I'm ordering."

Marissa sat up and exchanged a glance with Summer before replying, "Sure."

Summer turned to Jimmy and fixed with his a glare. "No anchovies. I hate anchovies." Then she relaxed her look. "Thank you, Mr. Cooper."

Jimmy look at a little strangely before nodded, leaving the room, and closing the door behind him.

Summer swung round to face Marissa. "Does your dad ever knock?"

Marissa flopped back on the bed. "Not when I have company."

Back inside the Cohen's Ryan finally got Seth to tell him what was bothering him. Well, it hadn't taken that much persuasion in truth. It went something along the lines of…

"Hey, something wrong?"

"Finally! It's about time. I've been waiting all day for you to ask that. You've really got to sort out your friend-in-trouble radar."

Eventually Seth told Ryan about his conversation with Summer and the interruption of Nick Banford, a name that Seth almost spat with venom.

"At least she's talking to you." Ryan reassured.

Seth looked at his friend as if he was mad. "Did you not just hear what I said? She used me as her butt monkey to get invited to the party before going all weak at the knees at Nick Banford." Seth shrugged his shoulders before continuing. "Well, okay, I don't mind the whole butt monkey thing but Nick Banford? Come on! What does that guy have that I don't?"

"Flowing blonde hair, muscular toned body, and a winning smile."

Seth gave Ryan a sarcastic look. "Your honesty is much appreciated."

Ryan just shrugged. "So, are you going to take her to the party?"

"Of course."

Back inside Marissa's room Summer was in a closet trying on clothes and Marissa still lying on her bed.

"So, are you going with him to the party?" Marissa shouted in the closet.

Summer popped her head out to answer. "Of course not."

"That's pretty cruel, Summer."

Summer didn't come out of the closet and remained silence. Marissa decided to leave the issue alone.

Neither girl said anything for several minutes until Summer came out of the closet and asked in a completely serious voice. "Do you like Ryan? I mean really like him?"

Marissa stared at her friend shocked at the frankness of her question and seriousness in which it was delivered before dropping his head and mumbling, "Yeah. I do. I think."

Summer continued her seriousness. "You should do what you want. Forget about what everyone else thinks."

Then she returned to the closet and moment was over.

Back at the Cohen's the doorbell rang and was answered by Sandy. On the other side stood a tall, thin, nineteen year old pizza delivery boy with a couple of pizza boxes ready to be pulled out of his bag. He handed the pizza boxes to Sandy who handed the money, including a generous tip, over to the boy. They parted company and Sandy went into the house. The pizza delivery boy went to his car, checked the next address of delivery, and smiled.

Sandy headed towards the kitchen carrying two rather hot pizza boxes. "Pizza's here!" He shouted.

Ryan and Seth were already in the kitchen eagerly awaiting the pizza. Sandy handed the boys their pizza and walked over to get some plates from a nearby cupboard. He turned round upon hearing Seth say, "Hey, this isn't what I ordered. I ordered anchovies. I love anchovies."

Ryan shrugged and picked up a slice of the pizza and took a large bite. Seth saw this, thought for a moment, then also picked up a slice and took a large bite. Sandy offered some plates but they both stared at him with indifferent. Sandy realizing he was fighting a losing battle and opened his own pizza box, picked up a slice, and took a bite.

Jimmy made his way through his house under he came to his eldest daughters' room. He reached out his hand to the handle but stopped before he pulled it down. He took his hand up the door to shoulder-height and knocked. "Pizza's here."

From inside the door came a muffled, "Okay." Then the door swung open to reveal Marissa. She thanked her dad, took the pizza off him, and closed the door. Inside the room Summer came out of the closet and her eyes lit up upon seeing the pizza box. "I'm starving!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too." Marissa agreed.

She placed the pizza box on the table and opened it. Summer's mouth dropped in shock and her nose curled up in disgust. "Anchovies? Eww!"

Marissa smiled, picked up a slice, and took a bite.

Summer stepped back in revulsion. "Eww!"

Marissa made delicious noises and barely contained her laughter.

Summer stormed out of the room and returned a couple of minutes later. "They delivered it to the wrong address. She almost shouted. "How hard is it to correctly deliver a pizza?"

Marissa with a mouth full of pizza shrugged in silence. Then upon swallowing she asked, "Where did they deliver it too?"

"Next door." Summer said whilst grabbing the pizza box and before could say anything she was heading out of the room and out of the house. Marissa tried to catch up but Summer almost sprinted over to the Cohen's house. Finally Marissa caught her just as she rang the doorbell. "Man, you can run fast." An out of breath Marissa said.

"I'm hungry." Summer stated matter of factly.

The door was soon answered by Seth with a half-eaten anchovy-free pizza slice in his left hand. He was visibly shocked by the sight of Summer at his front door.

"That's my pizza you're eating!" She shouted at him.

Seth looked at the pizza slice, then at Summer, then at the pizza slice, then at Summer. "What?"

Summer jumped forward and grabbed the slice of pizza. "Gimme back my pizza!"

Seth instinctively turned his body away from Summer keeping the slice out of her reach.

Marissa stepped in between them and opened the pizza box that Summer had handed to her just before Seth answered the open. "I think there's been a mix-up." She explained.

Seth's eyes lit up. "Hey, my anchovies."

At that moment Kirsten arrived home and Sandy came to the door from within the house.

"What's going on here?" Sandy asked.

"He stole my pizza." Summer said.

"I didn't steal your pizza." Seth responded.

"You're eating it though." Summer said pointing to the slice in his hand.

Kirsten saw the pizza in everyone's hands and stared at Sandy. "You ordered pizza? I thought we agreed only healthy takeaways from now on?"

Sandy looked back in his wife. "Actually I didn't order that pizza." He said pointing to the box in Marissa's hands.

Seth looked at his mother, then at his father. "Yeah, okay, um, what's that Ryan?" He pretended to hear something from Ryan. "Come and look at the…thing." He quickly made his way indoors.

Summer seeing her pizza slice disappear rapidly followed. "Hey! Come back with my pizza!"

This left Marissa uncomfortably standing in-between Sandy and Kirsten. After a few moments of nervous silence she mumbled her excuses and went inside after Summer and Seth.

Sandy watched Marissa leave before turning to his wife with a huge smile on his face. She tried her hardest to give him an angry look but it soon cracked to reveal a smile. He looked down at the slice of pizza in his hand and offered it up to his wife. "Pizza?"

She smiled even more and ushered him into the house.

Sandy and Kirsten stood on the edge of their kitchen watching the scene they found before them. Seth was taunting Summer with an anchovy-laden slice of pizza. She shrieked with disgust but couldn't stop laughing. Marissa and Ryan stood close next to each other looking on but occasionally sneaking little glances at each other.

Sandy and Kirsten looked at each other and smiled.


	7. Youre Beautiful Its True

**Chapter 8 – You're Beautiful. It's True**

Seth fiddled with the strap on his bag as he walked down a school corridor lined with lockers. It uncomfortably dug into his right shoulder but he couldn't be bothered to lift the bag off and put it on properly. The result of this activity made Seth look like a rather uncoordinated humpback with a lame arm and a terrible itch on his shoulder. It was at this point that Summer came walking down the same corridor. That was until he saw Seth coming towards her from the opposite direction. She panicked, turned, and walked quickly away, and prayed that he had not seen her. Unfortunately for her he had and his loud shouts of her name made sure that everyone else in the corridor knew he had saw her too. She reluctantly stopped and waited for him to catch up. As he rushed to do so he unluckily stood on a stray shoelace from his leg shoe causing him to collapse in an ungodly heap at her feet. Summer stood there with her hands crossed and eyes looking upwards in contempt as he helped himself up and brushed himself off.

"Hey, Summer." He said when satisfied he was no longer dusty.

She gave him an acidic smile. "Cohen."

A goofy smile crossed his face. She knew his name. "So, do you enjoy the pizza last night?"

Summer desperately tried to prevent a smile from parading itself across her features. She succeeded. "Look, Cohen. Last night was a one-off. I was hungry. And I hate anchovies."

A pained look materialized in Seth's eyes but in a flash it was gone. "Oh. Yeah. I understand. No, yeah. One-off. Got ya."

Summer suddenly felt tremendously bad. A pit of ill-feeling opened itself within her stomach. Her features softened. Her mouth broke into a friendly smile of pity. "Look, I didn't mean to…" Summer trailed off. "You know, it's just…"

Before she could finish Seth interrupted her. "No. I get it. I do. You're little Miss popular with a reputation to maintain and I'm…" He looked down at his feet. "I'm not. Well, I'm not a Miss, but I'm also not the others things. You can't hang out and have fun with me. I understand that. I'll leave you alone. I'll pretend that you don't know me. Before I do though can I just say, thank you. Yesterday was the greatest day of my life."

Before Summer could say anything Seth was down the corridor and gone. He did not turn around. He did not see the tiny drop of water that fell down Summer's face before being quickly swept away.

The wind drifted lazily through Ryan's hair. He brushed it away from his eyes. The sun hovered overhead casting no shadow. The throng of students hustled their way to and fro with great endeavor but little purpose. Ryan stood still surveying their activity with a tiny subtle grin barely noticeable on his face. His life had definitely taken a turn for the better.

Marissa walked out into the intense sunshine and shielded her eyes from the sudden exposure. She examined the crowd of bustling bodies before her. In the distance on the steps leading up to the library standing markedly still was Ryan. A small faintly visible smile occupied his expression. Marissa smiled to herself. She slowly made her way over to the library steps. Ryan did not see her approach. He was engrossed in watching the crowd. As she got nearer she pretended she was heading in to the library and hadn't seen him then just as she was upon him she flicked her head round and acted as if she had just noticed him.

"Oh, Ryan. Hey."

Ryan pulled his eyes of the crowd and smiled at Marissa. "Hey."

"What ya doing?"

Ryan thought for a moment before realizing he hadn't actually being doing anything. "Nothing."

Marissa nodded. "So…" She dragged out the 'o' as she thought of something to say. "Last night was fun."

"Yeah. It was." Ryan said truthfully.

Again Marissa nodded. Neither said anything and both stared at their feet occasionally looking up and catching the gaze of the other. "Look." Marissa said breaking the silence. "I just wanted to say that I've had a really good time these past few days and…"

Something stopped her, or rather someone. A shadow fall of her face. The shadow was cast by a tall young man standing behind Ryan.

"Hi, Luke." Marissa said.

"Hey, honey." Came the reply.


	8. You Really Got Me

**Chapter 8 – You Really Got Me**

Luke emerged from behind Ryan to give Marissa a peck on the cheek. While he was doing this Marissa firmly kept her eyes focused on Ryan who looked away as Luke approached her. Luke slung his arm around Marissa's shoulder and turned to face Ryan. He coldly fixed his glare upon him. "What are you doing here?"

Marissa looked up at her boyfriend. "Ryan goes here now."

"Oh. Does he now." Luke's eyes closed ever so slightly but he did not shift his glare from Ryan. Luke removed his arm from around Marissa's shoulder and stuck it out in Ryan's direction and opened his palm. "Welcome."

Ryan hesitated before extending his own hand and shaking Luke's. After several shakes Ryan tried to pull away but Luke pulled him closer, leaned in, and hissed, "You're on my patch now."

Luke released Ryan's hand, which throbbed slightly with pain, and turned back to his girlfriend with a beaming smile. "What time do you want me to pick you up tomorrow, honey?"

Marissa thought for a moment. "Eight?"

Luke bent forward and kissed her. "See you later." He then entered the library.

Ryan stood uncomfortably looking on.

After Luke had left Marissa smiled awkwardly at Ryan not knowing what to say. Ryan brushed the hair from his eyes. "I should be going." He said.

"Yeah." Marissa nodded reluctantly. "So, I'll see you at the party."

"Uh-huh." Ryan said dismissively.

Marissa gave him an ever so slightly pained look before disappearing into the library leaving Ryan standing alone. He stared after her not moving just thinking before heading away from the library in the opposite direction. Tomorrow is going to suck, he thought.


	9. The Grassy Knoll

**Chapter 9 – The Grassy Knoll**

Tomorrow is going to suck, thought Seth. He sat alone in a deserted corridor his back against a wall, his knees up to his shoulders and his head in his hands. He was going to have to spend an entire evening watching an exquisitely-dressed Summer flirting with some water polo moron at a party at his house. It was almost enough to make him regret inviting her, almost. He decided that there wasn't any point moping around. Anyway, the floor was hard, his ass was hurting, and he could mope much better in his room with some Deathcab in the background lying on his nice comfortable bed.

Seth emerged into the bright sunshine causing him to squint his eyes.

He saw Ryan slowly walking out of school and caught him up.

"Hey." He said causing Ryan to turn around.

"Hey." Ryan said after realizing who it was.

The two boys continued to walk through the school. Just then Seth stopped dead in his tracks and stared ahead of him. This, in turn, caused Ryan to stop and look in the direction Seth was looking. He saw Summer walking alongside a tall blonde teenage boy.

Ryan pointed in their direction and asked. "Isn't that…?"

Seth interrupted him before he could finish. "Yep."

"Who is she…?"

Again Seth interrupted him. "Nick Banford."

"Oh." Ryan said in a tone of realization.

Nick Banford appeared to have just told a rather funny joke or, more likely in Seth's mind, Nick Banford had told a rather bad joke and Summer acted like it was a rather good one. It was like watching a car crash. No matter how bad it made him to see them Seth couldn't look away. He was transfixed. Just then Summer and Nick Banford were joined by Luke and Marissa. Luke greeted Nick Banford with a firm high-five.

Now, it was Ryan's turn to be transfixed. Marissa stood slightly but noticeably aloof from Luke. Then suddenly Marissa looked up in Ryan and Seth's direction. They were standing about 500 yards away on the top of a slight hill with the sun on their backs but it appeared to Ryan as if she was looking right into his eyes. He turned his back on her and started to walk away. Seth stared for a few seconds more and then turned and joined him. Just as he did Summer followed Marissa's glaze and noticed two shadowed figures walking away. Marissa watched them disappear out of view before turning to her friend and sharing a look.

As they walked away Ryan looked at his feet and said in a low voice, "You know that drinks thing tomorrow? I'm not going."

Seth stopped in his tracks and turned to his friend. "You've got to go, man."

"But it's going to suck."

"I know. But you can't not go." Seth pleaded. "What are you going to do? Spend the entire time in the pool house? Come on Ryan, that's a little bit minty."

Ryan stared at Seth. "Don't insult the pool house."

"Look, here's what we'll do. We go to the party, drink a couple of Mountain Dew, and mingle with the rich and powerful of Newport Beach. You never know, maybe we'll meet a couple of hunnies and have ourselves a good time."

Ryan gave Seth a look.

"Yeah, you're right." Seth agreed. "You'll meet a couple of hunnies. I'll be stuck with geek kid talking about Teutonic Man."


	10. Let’s Get This Party Started

**Chapter 10 – Let's Get This Party Started**

The night sky shone with the twinkle of a thousand stars whose beauty was only matched the swimming pool in the Cohen's backyard which glowed with the incandescent glory of hundreds of sparkling lights that were held securely ten feet in their air around its edge. Several upright torches planted at strategic points splashed out their superb light swamping the garden in their brilliance. A number of large clothed tables dominated one side with all manner of small but expensive h'or oeuvres laid out upon them. An army of black trousered, white-shirted waiters stood with silver tray in hand ready to be deployed. Inside the kitchen a French chef maniacally raced around stirring pots, flipping saucepans, and grinding pepper onto practically everything. In the living room thirty bottles of expensive champagne chilled quietly in mountains of ice. Everywhere people moved frantically from place to place in a fit of activity and anxiety, and in the middle of all this commotion stood Sandy. He had nothing to do. He watched with amusement. A small grin crept onto his face. Orange County was certainly a strange place to live, he thought.

Kirsten rushed from the garden to the kitchen to the living room making sure everything was going according to plan and that there was no last-minute disaster. She checked the food, the wine, the lighting, everything. She then rechecked the food, the wine, the lighting, everything. Big parties got her tense and when she was tense she fussed and when she fussed she got other people anxious, and the last thing you want to do before a big party is get your French chef anxious.

Kirsten dejectedly wandered up to Sandy.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Jean-Marie kicked me out of the kitchen." She sulked.

Sandy tried to stop himself from chuckling. "Oh."

"Don't laugh." She scolded before seeing the funny side and joining him in his mirth.

"Tell me how again this party will benefit charity?" Sandy asked.

"Well," She explained. "Rich people give more money when they're drunk."

"Ah, yes, alcohol;" Sandy said with a smile. "The Orange County solution."

Just then Seth came stumbling down the stairs. He was wearing a dashing black suit, with thin black tie, and glorious white shirt. He espoused the sophisticated charm of a cosmopolitan urbanite.

"You look good, son." Sandy said.

"Thanks, pop. You look." Seth looked at his father, paused, and then turned to his mother. "You look good, mom."

"Thanks, Seth." Kirsten said while Sandy looked down at his suit and wondered what was wrong with it.

At that moment Ryan entered the hallway from the kitchen. He was wearing a dashing black suit, with thin black tie, and glorious white shirt; the exact same dashing black suit, thin black tie, and glorious white shirt as Seth. The two stared at what the other was wearing then at their own clothes. Sandy and Kirsten stared at what Ryan was wearing then at what Seth was wearing. An uncomfortable silence descended between the four people.

"Well, I guess great minds think alike." Seth said breaking the silence.

"This is the only suit I have." Ryan said plainly.

"I'm not changing." Seth said defiantly.

Kirsten clasped her hands together. "Well, I think you both look very cute."

"I'll be right back." Seth said whilst heading back up the stairs.

Kirsten looked at her husband in surprise. "Honey, don't salt his game."

After ten minutes Seth returned wearing the same dashing black suit and glorious white shirt but this time he had on a strikingly deep red tie. His mother had gone to harass the waiters into straightening their ties and tucking in their shirts, Ryan had returned to the pool house, leaving Sandy watching the hustle and bustle. Seth slowly approached his father.

"Father?" He said causing Sandy to turn round to face him. "Could I borrow the range rover?"

"Sure, son." Sandy said handing over the keys but just before the keys reached Seth's outstretched hand he stopped. "Wait a minute, what for?"

"Err…" Seth mumbled. "I have a date."

Sandy looked astonished but soon recovered himself. "A date?"

Seth nodded "Yeah."

"Oh." Sandy paused. "Who with?"

"Summer."

"Ah. Summer." Sandy said with realization.

"Well, it's not really a date. She just wanted someone to go with." Seth explained.

Sandy put a hand over Seth's shoulder and drew him in. "You know what son, that's exactly how I got your mother." Sandy pulled away and handed Seth the keys.

As Sandy walked away his son looked after him with an unfamiliar feeling of respect. Seth shook his head as if to free himself from it and headed out to the car.

Seth pulled out outside of Summer's house. It was an impressive-looking house but then most houses in Orange County were impressive-looking. Seth sat in the range rover listening to 'Sound of Settling' by Deathcab for Cutie. He collected his thoughts as the song hit the chorus. This wasn't a date. He was just taking her to the party. He was kind of like her chauffeur and V.I.P. ticket rolled into one, and nothing more. She was really going with Nick Banford. Nick Banford, he said to himself. How he hated Nick Banford. God, he was pathetic. He was taking the girl of his dreams out on a date with some water polo wannabe. He banged his head on the steering wheel.

"Ouch." He said to himself.

Suddenly there was a rapping on the car window. Seth spun round in complete surprise, well, as much as you can spin round in the driver seat of a range rover. He banged his elbow on the car door.

"Ouch!"

After the sharp stab of pain had subsided he looked at who was rapping on the window. It was Summer. She was dressed in a little slip of an exquisite red dress. Seth's mouth dropped open. He had never seen a more beautiful image than the one on the other side of the car window. Summer momentarily stopped banging on the window and it appeared to Seth as if he looked him right in the eyes, though he dismissed it because it was immediately followed by more banging. Seth wound down his window.

"Let me in, Cohen." Summer said making her way round to the passenger side.

Seth clicked the automatic lock unlocking the doors. Summer opened the door and stepped in. She adjusted her dress and turned to Seth. "Who locks their doors anyway?"

Seth was taken aback. "I don't want to get car-jacked, all right."

"In Orange County?" Summer said with raised eyebrows.

Seth did not immediately respond. Instead he sneakily took a look at her knees. He slowly brought his vision further and further up her leg until she interrupted him by asking, "Why haven't we left?"

"Don't you want to invite me in first?" Seth asked. "Meet your father…" He left the sentence hanging in the air.

"You are not meeting my father." Summer quickly responded.

"What? Are you ashamed of me?" Seth said in mock protest.

"Yes." Summer said with deadly seriousness.

Seth's face briefly became engulfed with hurt.

Summer fiddled with her hands. "Let's just go."

Seth put the car in gear and drove away.

By the time the range rover pulled up outside of the house the party was in full swing. It seemed as if all of Newport high society had turned out. The party was proving to the social event of the year so far. Everywhere Seth looked there was some old rich guy with a surgically enhanced blonde wife hanging off his arm. Seth made his way around to the passenger side to let Summer out.

As she stepped down she looked him in the eyes but he turned his head away. "Thanks." She said quietly.

They walked up to the front door and were confronted by a couple of large smartly-dressed men. "Name, please." One of them said to Seth.

"Seth Cohen." Seth replied.

The man checked a list, quickly found Seth's name, and waved the couple through. As they walked past Summer couldn't help look admirably at Seth. There was just something cool about getting in a party of the rich and powerful, and Seth had done that as if he did it every week. Seth didn't notice Summer's admiring look. He just focused ahead of him rarely looking in her direction. He walked into the living room where a throng of people were crowded around the bar. Summer put an hand on his arm and stopped him. He looked down at her with impatience.

"How about a drink?" She asked.

"The bar's right there." Seth said pointing at the bar before walking away.

Summer stopped him again. "Stay. Have a drink with me."

Seth was about to respond when his face changed. He looked past Summer in the direction of the front door. Summer turned round following his gaze. Nick Banford had just walked in. Summer quickly spun round but Seth had already left.

Meanwhile Ryan stood at the back of the garden sipping a coke. If you take away the expensive clothes, fancy food, and decorations, this party could have been in Chino, he thought. He was then offered something called Foie Gras by a smartly-dressed waiter. Maybe not, he reconsidered.

Seth quietly joined Ryan and the pair looked on at the party.

"You seen Marissa yet?" Seth asked.

"Yep." Ryan replied sharply.

"She with Luke?"

"Yep." Ryan took a sip of his coke. "You seen Summer?"

"Yep." Seth replied sharply.

"She with Nick Banford?" Ryan asked.

"Yep."

Just then Sandy approached the boys with a large grin on his face. "Hey Seth." He whispered loudly. "Saw your date. She's a fox."

"Dad. Please don't ever say that to me again. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go drown myself in the pool." Seth said before making his way back into the house.

Sandy turned to Ryan. "You kids don't use fox anymore?"

Ryan shook his head.

"I am way out of touch." Sandy said melancholy.

Ryan nodded.

As Seth got himself some Capt 'n Crunch out of a cupboard Marissa tapped him on the shoulder. "Have you see Ryan?" She asked.

"Out back." Seth replied.

"Thanks." Marissa said while looking at the cereal box with confusion.

Ryan had left Sandy to wallow in adulthood to refill his coke. As he made his way into the house he bumped into a girl coming out. It was Summer. "Have you seen Seth?" She asked.

"He came this way." Ryan replied.

Summer went to go back inside but hesitated, then turned to Ryan. "Does he hate me?"

Ryan was taken aback by the question. He didn't know what to say.

Summer saw this and decided she didn't want an answer. "Never mind." She said dismissively and went back inside the house.

Ryan was about to follow her when he was tapped on the shoulder. It was Marissa. "Hey." She said.

"Hey." He responded. "Where's Luke?"

Marissa pointed in the direction of a group of teenage boys in the corner of the garden who were sneakily adding vodka to their cokes.

"So…you having fun?"

"Yeah. I'm having a ball." Ryan said dryly.

Marissa couldn't help but smile. "Was that a joke? Did Ryan Atwood make a joke?"

Now, it was Ryan's turn to smile. "I'm spending too much time with Seth."

"You know, he's in the kitchen eating cereal."

"Yeah, he does that. Says it's his food of reflection."

Marissa grinned again. "Well, I just wanted to invite you to this thing at Holly's. Kind of like an after-party. Should be fun."

Just as Ryan was about to reply he saw Luke looking jealously over at them.

"I better not." Ryan said.

"I insist." Marissa said with determination. "And I'm not taking no for an answer."

Ryan smiled. He could see that he wasn't going to win this one. "Okay. I'll go."

"Good." Marissa said with bounce. "See you there."

Summer found Seth with his hand deep in a box of cereals. She looked at him quizzically. "Cohen, what are you doing?"

"Nothing." He said with a mouth full of cereal.

"Okay, so, there's thing at Holly's after the party. I want you to come."

"Is Nick Banford going to be there?" Seth asked tactfully.

"Probably." Summer replied breezily.

"Yeah. Doesn't really sound like my sort of thing."

"Look, Cohen." Summer said sharply. "You're going to go to this thing and enjoy yourself. Okay?"

Seth was a little stunned. "Okay."

"Good." Summer said with a smile before walking off.

Seth stood dumbfounded by what had just happened. Ryan made his way up to him but Seth continued to stare after Summer. "So, there's this thing…" Ryan began.

"At Holly's?" Seth asked.

"Yep." Ryan said with surprise.

"Yeah, I know. Summer invited me."

"She did?" Ryan asked with more surprise.

"Uh-huh." Seth nodded, still in shock. "Yeah, dude, I don't understand it either."

Just then Sandy approached them. "So, how's the party going boys?"

"It sucks, Dad." Seth said. "But the after-party is going to be great."

He walked off into the garden followed closely by Ryan leaving Sandy standing alone.

"After-party? What after-party?" Sandy asked himself quietly.


	11. Where It's At

**Chapter 11 – Where It's At**

Seth stopped the Range Rover about a street away from Holly's house.

"Seriously Seth, you aren't going to get carjacked in Orange County." Ryan said from the passenger seat.

Seth turned to his friend. "So, how are we going to play this?" He asked.

Ryan looked confused. "Play what?"

Seth jabbed his hands in the direction of the faint sound of loud music.

Ryan looked even more confused.

Seth gave up jabbing and his arms collapsed by his side in surrender. "The party. How are we going to play the party?"

"Oh." Ryan said in realization, and then he couldn't think of an answer and just shrugged.

"Come on, Dude. Are we going to play it hard and fast? Seat-of-our-pants, fly by night, play by ear?"

"I don't know what you're saying." Ryan said flatly.

Seth cocked his head to one side and raised his eyebrows. "Neither do I."

"I'm just going to see what happens." Ryan stated.

"Sounds good." Seth agreed.

Inside the house an expensive stereo system blasted out the latest cool and danceable pop tune at an oppressive volume. A mass of teenage bodies intertwined seductively on the makeshift dance floor. The open-plan kitchen was littered with the discarded remnants of empty bottles, used plastic cups, and the persuasive stench of vomit. Some of the girls had stripped down to the bare essentials and some of the boys had opened their shirts and throw away their jackets and ties. In a corner of a room a group of mostly boys sat slumped on the floor with a suspicious smelling smoky cloud hung around them with drug paraphernalia strewn on a table in front of them. A steady line of people emerged from the bathroom wide-eyed rubbing their red raw noses. A sense of sexual tension was thick in the air.

In the midst of this Summer with her red dress desperately clung to her shoulders stood speaking to a similarly small blonde blue-eyed friend. "Come on, Charity. He's a nice guy."

Charity raised an eyebrow in Summer's direction. "Seth Cohen?"

A frown emerged on Summer's face. "Yeah, I know." She conceded. "But once you get past the whole enormous geek front he's actually quite a sweet guy. And he's funny too, on occasions. Plus he's the grandson of, like, the richest man in all of Orange County. Caleb Nicol practically owns Newport."

Charity perked up. "He does?"

Summer realized she had found the button to press. "Yeah. He owns, like, five yachts, a private jet, the works."

Charity thought for a moment. "So, Seth is a sweet guy?"

"Uh-huh."

Just outside the house on the porch looking out onto the beach Marissa stood drinking out of a red plastic cup. She looked at her watch. He was late. Maybe he had got caught in traffic. At this time of night? He's probably still at the other party. Maybe he won't be able to get away. Maybe he'll stay there all night. Maybe he has met someone. She looked at her watch. She looked out over the beach and into the ocean beyond. The sea was calm. Waves gently lapped the golden shore. The moon shone brightly in the night sky. She could just about make out two shadowy figures rolling about in the sand in the distance. She smiled to herself. Maybe he's just turning the corner and will be there any minute. She looked at her watch.

Luke approached Marissa from behind. "Got a curfew tonight?"

Marissa looked momentarily confused. "Huh." Then she realized. "Oh." She looked at her watch. "No, just wondering what time it is. Isn't the moon beautiful tonight?" She asked trying to change the subject.

Luke looked up at the moon. "Yeah." He said unconvincingly. He scanned the beach until his eyes hit upon the two shadowy figures. "Oh my God! Is that Dan and Felicity?"

"Yeah, I think so." Marissa said with little enthusiasm.

"He has got to be drunk." Luke commented.

Marissa turned to her boyfriend and raised her eyebrows.

"What?" Luke asked confused.

Marissa looked at her watch.

Seth and Ryan approached the house. On the front lawn lay several unconscious bodies that had been placed in a comprising position on top of each other by someone and then left to sleep off whatever they had taken. Seth looked at Ryan with trepidation. The pair continued into the house and both were taken aback by the scene they were confronted with. A beautiful girl in her bra and panties made her way through the middle of them smiling at them both as she passed. Seth cocked his head in Ryan's direction. "Play by ear?" He asked.

"Play by ear." Ryan confirmed.

The two made their way into the heart of the party. Seth looked around for Summer and Ryan looked around for Marissa. Neither saw who they wanted to see. Suddenly Seth was stopped in his tracks by a beautiful blue eyed blonde girl. Seth looked confused. She must be completely wasted, he thought.

"Seth Cohen?" She asked.

She didn't sound drunk. Seth looked over to Ryan for help but he had slowly distanced himself before raising his eyebrows in a 'go for it' motion and disappearing into the crowd. Seth was left alone with the beautiful girl. He didn't know what to do. "Yeah, I'm Seth Cohen." He responded nervously.

"You wanna get me a drink?" The girl asked seductively.

"Err…" Seth looked around the party. He didn't know where he could get her a drink. "Sure." He said weakly.

The girl took him in hand and led him in the direction of a half-full bottle of vodka and fridge full of coke cans.

Ryan smiled at the good fortune of his friend. He made his way to the keg planted in the sand outside of the house and poured himself a cup. As he took a sip he saw Marissa at the other end of the porch. She was with Luke. He thought about approaching but thought better of it.

Marissa looked at her watch. Where was he? Luke was distracted by a group of his friends who had dared him to drink a foul concoction of green liquid. Marissa scanned the party again. He wasn't there. She took a sip of his drink. Maybe he had decided not to come. She looked at her watch and as she looked up she saw him. He was standing on the other end of the porch drinking from a red cup. He glanced in her direction and their eyes met. She indicated him to come over. He tilted his head in Luke's direction. She turned round and realized what he meant and sighed. She made her way over to him without Luke noticing she had left.

"So, you decided to come." She said smiling.

"I told you I would." Ryan replied taking another sip from his cup.

"What do you think of an Orange County party?" She asked.

"It's a bit tame by Chino standards." He responded with a grin.

She smiled back at him. "If that's the case then you're going to have to take me to a Chino party."

Ryan was about to respond when Luke stormed up to them.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked with menace.

"Just talking." Ryan said calmly.

"Just stay away from my girlfriend."

"Luke, we were just…" Marissa tried to explain.

Luke didn't let her finish. "Stay out of it, Marissa." Luke said dismissively. "This is between us."

"Don't talk to her that way." Ryan said defiantly.

Luke pointed a finger in Ryan's face. "Don't tell me what to do."

Ryan narrowed his eyes. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Luke moved his finger right up in Ryan's face. "Why? What are you going to do about it?"

Ryan clenched his fist but Marissa jumped in between them before he could use it. "Stop it!"

Ryan relaxed his fist.

Luke put two hands on Marissa's waist and looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry, honey. It's just I get a little jealous."

Marissa glanced at Ryan then back at Luke. "You don't have anything to be jealous about." She reassured him.

"I love you, Marissa." Luke said earnestly.

Marissa hesitated for a moment, briefly glancing at Ryan. "I love you too."

Meanwhile inside the house oblivious to the confrontation outside Seth stood talking to Charity. He wasn't really listening to what she said, to be honest; he had stopped caring long before she had started to talk about her favorite shoes and where she had brought them. He just couldn't work out why she was talking to him in the first place. Had the world turned completely upside down? Was it like opposite world in the Superman comics? Was he, Seth Cohen, attractive to beautiful young women? He thought about this for a moment as Charity moved on to her third favorite pair. No, that couldn't be it. This was the real world. Seth Cohen is not attractive to beautiful young women. Something else was at play here. He wondered what it could be. Just then saw at the other end of the party a flash of an exquisite red dress. He would have been able to spot that dress from a mile away. It was Summer. She was standing talking to Nick Banford. Seth's heart sank. Then something strange happened. She quickly and ever so carefully glanced in his direction. It was so subtle that Seth thought he was seeing things. He would have dismissed it as just another one of his Summer-related fantasies but it happened again. She was definitely looking in his direction. Strange, thought Seth, very strange. Then it struck him. He knew why she was glancing over. Charity was Summer's wingman, well, wing person. She was keeping Seth busy while Summer could talk to Nick Banford. That way Summer could have her cake and eat it. She could feel good about inviting Seth while not have to worry about him messing things up between her and Nick Banford. How could he have been so stupid?

Charity's hand on his chest brought Seth back to reality. He had to get out of there. He spotted Ryan coming in from the porch. He excused himself to Charity's bemusement and went over to Ryan.

"You wanna leave?" Ryan asked.

"Yep." Seth quickly replied.

The two made their way to the exit but before they could leave Ryan was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Ryan spun round to see Luke flanked by three buddies. They tried to look as menacing as possible.

"You better stay away from Marissa or else." Luke said punching his fist into his other hand.

"Dude, that's so cliché." Seth said from behind Ryan.

Ryan turned round and started towards the exit. "Come on, Seth. Let's go."

Luke turned to one of his friends. "I can't believe I was jealous of this white trash Chino coward."

Ryan stopped in his tracks. He turned round and squared up to Luke. "You know the difference between you and me? I'm not one for talking." And with that Ryan landed a ferocious punch on Luke's face. Luke collapsed into his buddies allowing Ryan and Seth to make their exit.

The pair desperately ran to the Range Rover pursued by Luke and his friends. Seth jumped into the driver side and Ryan into the passenger side. Seth quickly put the car in gear and turned to his friend. "Dude, that was so cool." Then he drove away.

Back on the porch Summer and Marissa were sipping their drinks unaware of what had just happened. "Did you see her?" Summer asked sharply.

Marissa was staring out into the ocean. "Huh?" She said absentmindedly.

"Charity? Did you see her?" Summer asked.

"What about her?" Marissa said bringing herself back to reality.

"She was throwing herself at Seth. What a slut!" Summer said with venom.

A smile crept on Marissa's face. "Summer!"

"What?" Summer put her hands on her hips. "She was all over him. He tried to get away but she wouldn't let him."

"Are you jealous?" Marissa asked.

"Jealous?" Summer asked in shock. "Did you smoke some of the special stuff?" She pointed in the direction of the druggy corner.

"You're jealous." Marissa said with conviction.

"Why would I be jealous? I set them up." Summer pointed out.

"You were feeling guilty so you set them. Now, you're feeling jealous." The smile on Marissa's face grew larger.

"Whatev." Summer said trying to sound nonchalant.

Marissa was about to press her friend further when Luke showed exhibiting a rather bad-looking black eye.

"What happened to you?" Marissa asked with concern.

"It was Ryan. He just attacked me without warning." Luke said to the confirmation of his friends. "That guy is crazy."


	12. It’s Getting Hot In Herre

**Chapter 12 – It's Getting Hot In Herre**

The sun, as usual, beat down in all its glory on the privileged private school. Thanks to a large amount of humidity the heat was oppressively unbearable. Ramshackle figures slumped around the school soaking their designer clothes in a swath of their own sweat. Everything from books, magazines, to hands was engaged as makeshift fans in a vain attempt to provide some relief from the intolerable temperature. Orange County was experiencing a heat wave.

Ryan tried to find some respite from the heat in the form of large drooping tree and the shade it provided. Even with this protection he was still sweating so much that small droplets pinged off his nose and fell to the ground where they almost instantly evaporated. "Come on, Seth." He said to himself. He had been waiting for his friend for ten minutes and it was far too hot to wait ten minutes for anyone. If Seth didn't arrive soon Ryan would leave, find the nearest body of water, and jump in. Another droplet of sweat dropped from his face. God it's hot.

Summer and Marissa were sitting in the library trying to study for the upcoming biology test. Trying may be too strong a word. They had their books open at least. It was just too hot to study. Marissa lay practically motionless on the sofa sweat glistening on the exposed parts of her body, which considering she was wearing a tiny pair of shorts and mid-drift revealing top was quite a lot of it. Summer was examining her hair only to be disappointed by the frizzness of it. She threw it down in disgust and slouched back in the sofa. God it's hot.

Seth came out of the classroom along with several other exhausted fellow students. Mr. Trope had decided that today of all days would be perfect for a presentation on the history of the Assyrian Empire and if that wasn't bad enough the presentation run over by ten minutes. Seth knew he should have skipped school and gone to the beach like most of the rest of the student body. At least he was finally out of the incredibly hot classroom and into the slightly less incredibly hot corridor. Seth made his way to his locker. He touched the metal door only to jump back in shock at the heat of it. He managed to open it by using his t-shirt as protection for his hand. He got out his bag and slung it round his shoulders, almost hitting the girl who had quietly approached him from behind. She jumped backwards making Seth aware of her presence resulting in him spinning round and whacking his locker door with his bag. The loud noise made quite a few of the other people in the corridor to turn and look. Seth smiled sheepishly. Blood rushed to his head and his face became bright red. God it's hot.

Charity smiled seductively at Seth brushing away a damp strand of hair from her eyes. "Hi Seth."

Seth looked around for a second until he was sure she was talking to him. "Err…hey Charity."

"What happened last night? You just left?" Charity asked.

Seth adjusted the bag strap on his shoulder. "Yeah, there was an incident. Punches were thrown."

"Oh, really." Charity said impressed. "Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out this afternoon."

Just then Seth looked past Charity to see the figure of Summer at the end of the corridor staring back at him. Seth's mind took him back to his thoughts at the party. As much as he liked the idea that a girl like Charity would be interested in him he knew why she was really talking to him. "Sorry, I can't. I've got a thing. Can't get out of it."

"Oh." Charity said with disappointment.

Seth looked at his watch. "Actually I'm late so…" Seth couldn't think of a way to end the sentence and paused for an uncomfortable moment. "Okay, yeah. Bye." Then Seth turned round, shut his locker, and headed away from Charity down the corridor.

Inside the library Marissa still had not worked up the energy to do any studying. She lazily scanned the occupants of the library. There was a girl in a horrible dress, a spotty little geek in the science-fiction section, and a crusty white-haired old librarian behind a large wooden desk. Her eyes drifted to the window. The sun was still as high as ever with hardly a cloud to block the brilliant blue sky. She continued looking. She saw a boy standing under a drooping tree checking his watch. She looked closer. It was Ryan. She turned to Summer, "I don't think we're going to get any studying done."

Summer nodded in agreement.

"Why don't we go to the beach instead?" Marissa suggested.

"Great idea, Coop." Summer replied.

The two girls picked up their books, put them in their bags, and headed out of the library. Marissa was thinking of an excuse to allow her to go talk to Ryan when Summer saved her the bother. "Wait. I forgot something in my locker. I'll be back in two minutes." She said walking back into the school.

Marissa smiled, waited until Summer was out of sight, and walked over to Ryan. He was looking in the opposite direction and so did not see her approach. "So, why'd you punch my boyfriend?" Marissa demanded.

Ryan whirled round. "What?"

Marissa put her hands on her hips. "Why'd you hit Luke?"

Ryan squinted his eyes. "I had my reasons."

Marissa shook her head. "That's all you got?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Ryan said with a raised voice.

Marissa looked him straight in the eyes. "No, you don't."

Ryan broke the contact and slightly turned away. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? But he deserved it."

Marissa was about to respond but choose not too. The two stood in silence for a moment. Ryan looked up and caught Marissa's glance. Their eyes met. Marissa's features softened, a smile crept onto her face. "Look, Summer and I are going to the beach. You wanna come?"

Ryan looked at Marissa carefully. "I'm waiting for Seth."

"He can come too."

"You sure?" Ryan asked unconvinced.

Inside the school Summer had found her locker, gotten the cloth hair band out of it and tied her hair back with it. She headed back to where Marissa was waiting. She turned into a corridor only to stop dead in her tracks at the sight she was confronted with. Cohen and Charity were standing talking about half-way down the corridor. Charity was obviously flirting with him. Summer knew because she was doing everything that Summer would have done, flicking her hair, touching his arm. It was disgusting. How could she throw herself at him like that? Summer asked herself. You think he would notice that she was only after his family's money. What a gold digger. She didn't care for him at all. Summer completely regretted ever introducing the two. She thought it would be a nice way to say thank you to Cohen for getting her into the party, as well as go some way to relieving the guilt she felt at using him. What started out as a good idea had become a disaster. Charity would make Cohen fall for her, use him, and then dump him, leaving him heartbroken, and it would all be Summer's fault. How could Charity do that to Cohen? How could she just use him like that? It's not like Cohen was a complete no-hoper. He had some good points. He was kind of attractive in a geeky sort of way, and some of jokes weren't that bad, and he was an incredibly sweet guy, and…Summer stopped herself. A thought had just crept into her mind. "Oh. My. God." She whispered to herself. No, it couldn't be. There's no way. It just wasn't possible. How could she like Seth Cohen?

Seth approached Ryan and Marissa. "Hey."

Ryan showed Seth his watch.

"Yeah, I know." Seth said. "It wasn't my fault. "

"Seth, do you want to come to the beach with me and Summer?" Marissa asked.

Seth thought for a moment. "Sure." He said looking at Ryan.

"Great." Marissa commented.

Just then Summer emerged from the building. Marissa waved her over but she refused frantically waving for Marissa to join her, which she duly did.

Seth looked at Ryan slyly. "Beach date, huh?"

"It's not a date." Ryan said dismissively. He thought for a moment. "Is it?" He asked nervously.

Seth just smiled.

Marissa walked up to Summer who had on her sunglasses and was trying not to look in Seth's direction. "You ready?" She said impatiently.

"Yeah." Marissa replied.

The two girls walked towards the car. "So, I invited Ryan and Seth to join us." Marissa said nonchalantly.

Summer stopped. "You what?" She exploded.

"I invited Ryan and Seth to…" Marissa repeated.

"You can't!" Summer interrupted.

"Why not?" Marissa inquired.

Summer was about to reply but stopped herself. "You just can't." She finally said.

"Well, it's already done." Marissa said looking curiously at her friend.

Summer looked back in the direction of Seth and Ryan who had started to walk to their own car. She returned to Marissa then turned away and continued on walking. There was no way, she thought. It just wasn't possible. "God it's hot." She whispered.


	13. Open Up Your Eyes

**Chapter 13 – Open Up Your Eyes**

The beach thronged with an assorted mass of teenagers skiving off school, surfers with no fixed abode, peddlers with wares to sell, and a rather large collection of workers who had come down with a rather unfortunate case of the heat wave sniffles. Despite this varied array of beach-goers one group was dominant above all others, the skiving teenagers. The young women stalked the beach in packs wearing skimpy bikinis and occasionally letting the waves caress their toes as they scanned the talent on offer. The young men played up to these hunting parties strutting their stuff in aggressive beach football games sweat dripping off their muscled torsos to the delight of their on looking female admirers. Every so offer a football would be carelessly thrown astray into a pack of these admirers requiring several of the young men to go to receive it. Invariably a flirtatious conversation would be struck up between the two parties involving an offer to join in the football fun and a pretend reluctance to take up said offer. The evitable outcome would be some socially accepted and highly playful physical contact between the two sexes. This ritual was performed up and down the beach to varying degrees of success. For those young men and women not engaged in this ritual there was always the time tested lay back and wait approach. This tactic, typically employed by the female of the species, involves a lot of sun cream, a towel, and patience. Many of the Newport young were pursuing this strategy when Marissa and Summer arrived. They parked within sight of the sea thanks to some maniac driving by Summer diving in front of sixty year-old grandmother for a recently departed parking space. Marissa looked over at her friend after the car had been put in park and the grandmother had beeped her horn in anger. Summer looked back with raised eyebrows. "What?"

Marissa shook her head. "Nothing."

The two girls got out of the car, got their stuff from the truck, and made their way to the beach. The temperature was slightly cooler by the sea with a breeze providing a degree of comfort but due to the humility it was still unbearably hot. This fact was demonstrated by the amount of serious thought that the two girls gave to actually taking a swim. The beautifully clear blue water appeared as a mirage in the intolerable heat. Sanity soon broke out and the two decided it would be much more pleasurable to lie out under the sun and work on their golden brown tans.

Seth checked his Jew-fro in the mirror of the flip-down window in the passenger seat. He moved his hand within it making slight and barely noticeable adjustments to its unkempt motif. Ryan occasionally took his eyes off the road to look at what Seth was so carefully constructing but he failed to see what all the activity was intended to achieve. It appeared to have done nothing but keep Seth occupied for the journey to the beach. Maybe that's what its actual intended purpose was, thought Ryan. Ryan turned his attention back to the road and his mind began to wander to the events of the past few weeks and, in particular to his interactions with Marissa. He couldn't work it out. There was definitely an attraction there; even the self-involved Seth had noticed that. Surely Marissa had noticed it as well. How could she not? Yet only last night she had told Luke she loved him right in front of his face. Who did she really want? Ryan or Luke? And, more importantly, how long would he wait for the answer? Ryan wiped droplets of sweat from his brow. He glanced at Seth. Should he tell him that he's only making his hair worse?

Seth picked at a stray strand of hair and carefully put it back in place. Finally, he thought, his hair was working for him. Something about the heat brought out the best in it. Now if only he could get Summer out of his head everything would be all right. She had been tormenting him since he saw her in the corridor. There was something about the look in her eye that caught Seth's attention. He couldn't explain it. There was definitely something indefinable about the look she gave him. He had for a long time had thoughts of Summer in his mind but this was different. He thought he had given up on her, on them, after he had finally got her to notice him and she had so brutally rejected him. It's quite a shock to the system when a fantasy turns into a nightmare. He almost longed for the days when Summer was a distant dream and he could fool himself into thinking it might one day be reality. However, despite all the hurt, the pain, the suffering, he wouldn't change it for anything in the world. She knew his name and that was more than enough for him. He knew that he was condemned to spend the rest of the year silently tormented by his jealously of the likes of Nick Banford and their hold on her affections. He knew that he would never actually be able to claim Summer for himself. He knew that she was a lost cause, a holy grail, a never-will-be, and a never-could-be. He knew that he should just forget about her, move on, and find someone else, someone attainable. He knew he should let her go. He knew that's was what he should do. He knew it. But he couldn't. He knew he just couldn't do it. No matter how much he rejected it, how much he refused it, how much he fooled himself. His love for Summer was undeniable.

The boys parked quite a distance from the beach so by the time they felt the sand beneath their shoes the girls had been sunbathing for twenty minutes and were beginning to feel the effect of the sun. Ryan and Seth were confronted with score upon score of bronze bikini-clad young women their skin glistening with sweat. They stopped and surveyed the scene before them. "Sometimes I really love Orange County." Seth said.

Ryan nodded. "Uh-huh."

After several minutes the boys began to look for the girls. It didn't take them long to find them. Marissa and Summer were about thirty or so yards from the rolling waves of the Pacific Ocean on a slight mound in the beach. They had rented a rather large and rather colorful umbrella which provided some much needed shade and, more importantly, a place to store their drinks. The girls were lying on two large beach towels, Marissa on her back and Summer on her front. They had their eyes closed and did not hear the boys approach. The boys stopped by Summer's side and projected a shadow which covered the two girls. "Hey Jackass!" Summer said as she turned her face to look at the idiots blocking her sun. "Oh." She said embarrassed when she discovered who was standing before her. "It's you."

"It's us." Seth replied as Summer turned back giving Marissa a stern look as she did. "How are you two ladies enjoying this lovely unbelievably hot day?"

Summer flicked her head back to face Seth. "Fine until you showed up."

"Ah. The famous Summer wit." Seth said.

Summer gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Do you two want to join us?" Marissa asked.

"No." Summer said sharply.

"Sure." Seth replied.

"Ryan?" Marissa pointedly asked.

"Err…sure." Ryan said looking for a spot to sit.

He decided it was best just to sit on the sand where he was standing. As he moved to sit down Marissa saw what he was doing. "I'm sure we can make room." She said making space on her towel.

Ryan hesitated in a half-sitting, half-standing pose before slowly making his way over to Marissa and tentatively sitting down next to her. He smiled nervously at Marissa and she returned the smile.

After Ryan had sat down Seth coughed loudly. Summer ignored him. Seth coughed again. Without turning round Summer said, "Not a chance, Cohen."

"Yeah, okay, guess I'll have to sit in the sand." Seth said.

"Guess so." Summer replied still not turning round.

"Sand is good. My people like sand, well, desert, which is almost the same. It's all just tiny rocks. So, it'll be, like, home, well, not home, sitting in a mansion would be like home; this is more a spiritual home. Back to my roots, that's sort of thing." Seth rambled.

The fierce frown on Summer's face softened into a tender smile as he talked. "Cohen?" She asked gently.

"Yeah?"

Summer turned around and started to move her legs on the towel to create a space. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted before she could.

"Seth?" Charity stood in all her bikini-clad glory behind Seth. The sun reflected all the sweat on her highly toned body. Her hair shifted slightly in the breeze.

Seth spun round to see who had spoken his name and his mouth dropped open while he saw who had. "Yeah?" He stammered.

"Need somewhere to sit?" Charity asked provocatively.

A speechless Seth managed to nod.

"No, he's sitting here." Summer said fiercely her eyes fixed on Charity.

"He is?" She said.

"I am?" Seth asked.

"You are." Summer said to Seth.

"I am." Seth said to Charity.

"Oh." Charity said disappointedly. "If you change your mind, Seth, I'm sitting right over there." She said pointing to a posse of teenagers. "Oh, and by the way," Charity said looking at Marissa. "Luke is looking for you."

"Thanks." Marissa replied as Charity walked away.

Seth watched her go and then turned round to look at Summer. He stood nervously waiting by her side. "Are you going to sit down or not?" She asked harshly.

"Err…yeah." Seth stammered. He hesitated for a moment before timidly sitting down on a small section of the towel. Summer moved her legs to give him room but she moved them into where Seth was planning to sit causing a few uneasy moments as the two awkwardly maneuvered their bodies until they were both on the towel.

The four sat in silence. Marissa smiled nervously at Ryan who smiled nervously back. Ryan then looked across at Seth who looked back before turning to smile nervously at Summer. Summer gave Seth a withering look causing him to stop smiling. Summer then rolled her eyes at Marissa who gave her an encouraging look. The sun hung high in the sky. Its heat was stifling. Marissa wiped drops of sweat from her face. Ryan removed his shift leaving him only his white t-shirt. He picked up a nearby bottle of sun cream and rubbed some into his arms. Marissa couldn't help but glance over while he did this. Summer's hair grew frizzier and frizzier by the minute. She desperately tried to stroke some semblance of order into it. As she inevitably failed in this attempt she looked over at Seth who was touching his Jew-fro.

Half an hour passed. The umbrella had been placed in-between the two towels and covered them in shade. Ryan and Marissa lay side-by-side on one towel and Summer lay on the other with Seth sitting awkwardly at the end.

Another half an hour passed. Marissa's head rested on Ryan's chest, her hand laid beside her head, her eyes closed, asleep. His eyes were wide open looking up at the umbrella listening to her breath. On the other towel Summer laid asleep with Seth curled up in a ball at the end of the towel also dead to the world with her feet in his face. Seth woke with a start. "Pineapple!" He shouted. He quickly recovered his senses and looked around him. He saw Summer slowly stirring at the top of the towel. She had luckily not heard his outburst. He turned his attention to the other towel. He could see over Marissa's head that Ryan was mouthing 'pineapple?' Seth mouthed back, 'what?'

Summer made a sudden movement with her feet whacking Seth in the face. "Oh my God!" She said with concern. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Seth touched his face for blood but there was none. He looked at Summer. "Ow!"

"Sorry. I forgot you were there." She said trying to touch his face to see if it's okay.

Seth batted her hands away.

"Just let me see if it's okay." Summer said at which Seth relented.

She slowly caressed his face with her hands. She moved from his nose to his cheek to his mouth. As she moved her hands her eyes drifted towards his. "Does this hurt?" She asked.

Seth just stared at her, until she moved her hand over a developing bruise causing him to wince in pain. She broke off contact bringing her hands back down by her side. "Yeah, so, you'll probably have a big bruise on your face."

"Great." Seth said. "How am I going to explain this to my mom?" Seth asked himself.

Summer raised her eyebrows.

"I meant." Seth corrected himself. "How is she going to notice what with all the other bruises I get? From fighting. Other men."

"Uh-huh." Summer said.

Seth quickly turned away from her to Ryan. "So, Ryan, you want to get something to eat?"

Ryan nodded downwards to the sleeping Marissa.

"What?" Seth asked confused. "Marissa has food?"

Ryan shook his head violently.

"Marissa knows a nice Italian restaurant round the corner?" Seth suggested.

Ryan rolled his eyes in despair.

"Dude, this would be so much easier if you just told me." Seth pointed out.

Summer slapped him on the arm. "Listen, ass-hat, he can't talk because he doesn't want to wake Marissa up. He wants us to go eat at the lobster place. He's going to wait until she wakes up and then they'll join us."

Ryan pointed to Summer and nodded fiercely.

"You got that from a nod?" Seth asked Summer.

The lobster restaurant looked like the inside of pirate ship built in the 50s just after memorabilia rationing had ended.

Seth and Summer ate their meal in a coordinated display of crunching shells, dripping butter, and strategic movements of the napkin container. Seth spent the meal speculating about Ryan and Marissa to Summer's constant reminders that Marissa had a boyfriend to which Seth invariably made a crack about Luke shaving his chest. Summer would then say that at least Luke didn't get beaten up by a sleeping girl. To which Seth would respond that Luke was, in fact, a girl, a girl who shaved her chest. To which Summer couldn't help but laugh.

Finally the meal was over and the bill came. Seth got a pencil out and started to write on the back of it.

"What are you doing?" Summer asked.

"Working out the tip." Seth replied.

"Just put five bucks down." Summer said.

Seth looked surprised. "Five bucks? That's, like, twenty-five percent."

"Yeah, so?"

"I refuse to pay more than twelve percent. My old Jewish man won't let me." Seth replied.

"Which old Jewish man?" Summer asked.

"Inside every Jewish man is an old Jewish man trying to save money." Seth explained.

Summer smiled and was about to respond when Charity walked in with a group of teenagers. "Come on, Cohen. We're leaving." She said dropping a couple of notes on the table.

"Err…okay." Seth said a little confused at the rush.

He started to head towards the exit when Summer stopped him. "No, round the back." She said. Seth looked even more confused. "I need to pee." Summer explained.

"Err…I'll wait here." Seth said.

"No!" Summer almost shouted. Charity and her friends were looking round for a table to sit at and would any minute spot Summer and Seth. "I don't like peeing with other people. I get nervous, can't go. You guard the door and stop them from coming in." She fixed her eyes on Seth. "Please."

Seth reluctantly agreed and the two made their way down a corridor to the back. As they walked Summer couldn't help but glance back to see if Charity and seen them. She had. She stood there watching them walking off together. At that moment Seth looked down and saw Summer looking behind him and before she could stop him he turned around. He saw Charity and her friends and suddenly it all became clear. She didn't want her friends to know that he knew him. She was ashamed of him. He stopped in his tracks.

"Okay, Summer. I've had enough. One minute we're having a great time, the next you're ashamed to be with me. Which is it? What do you want from me?" An exasperated Seth asked.

It was now or never, thought Summer. She bit her lip, looked Seth straight in the eyes, before slowly taking a step towards him, moving her mouth up to his, and gently kissing him.


	14. Sound of Silence

**Chapter 14 – Sound of Silence**

Marissa snuggled into Ryan's chest. She could feel the warmth of his body, the sound of his heart beat, and the rush of waves in the background. Her eyes were closed so she saw nothing but darkness. The faint whiff of sizzling hot dogs drifted in her nose. A slight breeze brushed her exposed legs. The stifling heat engulfed the air causing her body to sweat and her clothes to become damp and uncomfortable. Her hair flopped over Ryan long having lost its vitality. Her breathing was slow and relaxed. Every so often she smelt the scent of Ryan's aftershave. It was a musky aroma that brought a wave of sensation to her senses. It had the hint of a slow burning fire on a cold winter night mixed with the crispness of a sunny spring morning. Her head moved up and down with his breathing. She could tell he was not asleep yet he remained perfectly still. She could imagine him staring out into the vastness of the ocean lazily dreaming of a blissful future without any of the pain of his past. She opened her eyes and stared out on the ocean with him. It calmly throbbed to and fro. Waves gently caressed the shore. A couple of birds glided onto the water with all the majesty of nature. A yellow inflatable boat with a leg hanging over the side floated idly in the distance. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes.

The sun dropped in the sky casting longer and larger shadows on the ground. The heat gradually subsided. The crowds of people drifted slowly from the beach back to the mundane rhythms of life. The hot dog sellers moved on. The yellow inflatable boat disappeared from view. The birds flew away. Marissa stirred herself. She lifted her head reluctantly from Ryan's chest. She turned her head to face him and they both smiled. She pulled herself up to her feet and brushed the sand from her legs. He picked up his shirt from next to him and put it on. She wafted the towel in the direction of the sea to get the sand off it. Unfortunately a gust of wind blow it back towards Ryan covering him with tiny specks of sand. He coughed and spluttered to get it out of his mouth and wiped it from his face. She couldn't help but laugh extracting a stern look from him followed by a friendly smile. He tugged the umbrella out of the sand and handed it back to the vendor. She gave herself one final brush-down before taking his hand in hers and walking off the beach. He looked down at their intertwined hands, up at her face, and smiled.


	15. I Predict A Riot

**Chapter 15 – I Predict A Riot**

Seth and Ryan decided to spend the evening cooling down in the Jacuzzi in the garden. They sat on the seat; their arms over the side, letting the bubbles relax their bodies.

"So, how are things going with Marissa?" Seth asked.

Ryan looked a little uncomfortable. "Err…okay."

"Uh-huh, uh-huh." Seth nodded frantically. "Ask me how things are going with Summer. Go on, ask me." Seth said impatiently.

"How are things going with…?"

"She kissed me." Seth interrupted.

"What?" Ryan asked shocked.

"Yeah, she kissed me. There was some hot lip action going on. It was like the Notebook without all the death, and with more lobster." Seth babbled.

"Wow." Ryan commented.

"Yeah." Seth agreed.

"That's big." Ryan remarked.

"Yeah." Seth looked at Ryan confused. "Wait, what do you mean it's big?"

Well, this changes everything between you two. No turning back now." Ryan said.

Seth's face dropped. "Oh God. What have I done? What if she regrets it? What if she wished it never happened? She won't be able to hang around me anymore. She won't be able to look me in the eye. She'll start avoiding me and since Marissa is her best friend she'll have to avoid me, which means you'll have too as well. Dear God what have I done? Curse my rugged good-looks and irresistible charm."

Ryan raised his eyebrows at Seth. "I think you may be overreacting."

"Yeah, well, that's what they said about Frodo and he saved Middle Earth." Ryan gave Seth a look. "Okay, so this isn't quite the same situation but the principle still applies."

"Hobbits make good ring-carriers?" Ryan asked.

"No. I just destroyed things with Summer." Seth said plainly.

"I just destroyed things with Cohen." Summer said while looking in a mirror and adjusting a floral summer dress she was trying on.

Summer and Marissa had decided to spend the day trying on clothes at the latest trendy shop to open in Newport. In typically bohemian style the shop opened at midday and closed at ten o'clock at night. They were in the changing room area, which consisted of three changing rooms side by side with a free space in front of them with a large mirror on one wall. Summer stood in the free space with Marissa inside one of the changing rooms.

Marissa stuck her head out of a changing room. "What?"

"I kissed Cohen." Summer said guiltily not moving her glaze from the mirror.

"You kissed Seth?" Marissa asked in a raised voice.

"Yep, okay, it was stupid. I know, but he just looked so…" Summer hesitated. "And Charity was…" Again she stopped herself. "I just wanted…you know."

"O…Kay." Marissa said dragging out the o.

"It's all so confused." Summer said, turning her nose up at the dress.

"What are you going to do?" Marissa asked concerned.

Summer turned to look at her friend. "I don't know." She turned back took off the dress and picked up another to try on.

"Told you that you like Seth." Marissa said in triumph.

Summer put the next dress over her head and as her head popped back into view she said, "This coming from miss I slept all day on Ryan's chest."

Marissa returned to the changing room.

"What is going on between you two?" Summer asked.

"Well, we haven't kissed if that's what you're asking." Marissa replied.

"But you like him right?" Summer said as a statement to be denied.

"Yeah, I suppose. I don't know." Marissa said uncomfortably.

"What about Luke?" Summer asked.

"What about Luke?" Marissa repeated.

"He's your boyfriend." Summer looked in the reflection of the mirror at Marissa's changing room. "Right?"

Marissa looked at herself in the mirror of the changing room. "Yeah." She said softly.


	16. Born To Run

**Chapter 16 – Born To Run**

The school day had begun.

Summer walked down the corridor. She brushed her hair out of her eyes. She adjusted the small bag hanging off her shoulder. She smiled the nervous smile of recognition at a classmate walking past her. Her eyes drifted up from her feet. She stopped dead in her tracks; coming down the corridor was Seth. He hadn't seen her yet. She didn't know whether to stay or run.

Seth walked down the corridor. He brought his hand up to his head and gave it a good scratch. He looked around to see if anyone was watching him then slowly moved his hand southward until it reached his ass upon he gave it a good scratching. He turned a corner in the corridor. He smiled the nervous smile of recognition at a classmate walking past only for it to be returned by a dismissive look of distain. He shook his head and smiled to himself. He stopped dead in his tracks; coming down the corridor was Summer. She was looking straight at him. He turned and ran, well, walked very quickly.

She saw him walk very quickly away from her down the corridor. Before she could react he was round the corner and out of sight. She shook herself. He'd run away. Seth Cohen had run away from her. No one runs away from her! Definitely not Seth Cohen! This was so not the way to deal with it. They should handle the situation as mature adults with calm and constructive conversation. Next time, thought Summer, she'll make sure she ran away first.

Ryan had met Marissa coming out of his class. She had been standing talking to her friends about the next big social thing she was organising. She explained what it was but Ryan didn't pay that much attention. Her words washed over him and soon his attention was draw to the group of friends Marissa had left to talk to him. They were whispering amongst themselves and glancing over at him. He swore he heard one of them say Chino. He put it out of his mind. Let them talk, he thought. He turned his attention back to Marissa who had noticed his lack of focus. "And I was thinking of getting a dragon, you know, to heat the hot dogs."

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea." Then the word dragon drifted through Ryan's head. "Wait, what?"

"I know it's boring but these social events don't organise themselves."

"No, it's not boring." Marissa gave Ryan a look. "Okay, it's a little boring but boring can be good." He said with a smile.

She returned the smile. Just then Seth came racing round the corner and almost knocked Ryan over. "Oh, hey Ryan." He looked over a Marissa and nodded. "Marissa. What's up? How's the whole carnival social thing going?" He asked looking frantically behind him.

"It's going good. I think you'll be able to get the big wheel after all and…" Marissa answered.

Seth interrupted her. "That's great." He looked behind at the corner he came round again.

"In a hurry?" Ryan asked.

"Err…" Seth hesitated as he had another look at the corner. "Yeah. Late assignment. Hate those deadlines." He pretended to look at his watch. "Oh, would you look at the time. I got to go. See you two later. Hey Ryan, did you tell Marissa about the dinner thing at our house?"

"What dinner thing?" Marissa asked intrigued.

"My mom is cooking dinner, well, ordering it, to celebrate Ryan's first week at school. She wanted him to invite some of his new school friends." Seth explained.

Marissa looked at Ryan and smiled. "Aww, that's so cute."

"Yeah, isn't it?" Seth said. Ryan looked furiously at him but he just ignored him. "Okay, got to go." Seth said walking quickly down the corridor and round the corner.

Marissa crossed her arms and looked at Ryan. "Dinner, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah, so, it's not a big deal or anything. It's Kirsten's idea." Ryan paused. "You wouldn't want to, you know, come, would you?" He asked cautiously.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Marissa said smiling. "Will Bozo the clown be there or are you more of a Magnificento the Magician kind of guy?" She asked laughing.

"Very funny." Ryan said dryly.

Just then Summer came crashing round the corner. "Have you guys seen Seth?" She asked.

"Err, yeah." Marissa said slightly confused. "He was just here."

"Which way did that asshat go?" Summer asked the anger dripping from her voice.

Marissa pointed in the direction Seth had gone. "That way."

Summer started to walk off before Ryan stopped her. "Summer? How do you feel about dinner?" He asked with a sly smile.


	17. Dinner And A Show

**Chapter 17 – Dinner and a Show**

The dinner table sat fully decorated ready to be used. Shiny white plates lay behind meticulously placed cutlery. Four candles stood in expectation lighting at the four corners of the table. Their long ghost white shafts rose majestically above the glorious green leaves of two plants at either end. The table was flanked by four red-cushioned chairs with another two chairs at the head and end. On a side table sat a colourful bushel of flowers. In the kitchen an engulfing delicious smell drifted out of the oven while several pots bubbled delightfully sending their moist steam into the air. Kirsten hung back by the door cradling a glass of merlot watching on as her Hispanic maid hurried round the kitchen opening draws, pulling out pans, cutting vegetables, and opening ovens. Sandy opened the front door, set his briefcase down in the hallway, and loosened his tie. He saw his wife watching the activity in the kitchen and slowly approached her.

"Rosie has been at it all day." Kirsten said as Sandy appeared before her right shoulder. She turned round to face her husband. "I wish you would let me cook. Just a little."

"You know what Seth said." Sandy replied sternly.

"Couldn't I cut the carrots?" Kirsten asked hopefully.

Sandy furrowed his brow. "But Seth loves carrots."

"I think you two are taking this a bit too seriously. It was supposed to be a little dinner to celebrate Ryan's first week at school, not the last supper." Kirsten said taking a sip of wine.

"Aww…honey." Sandy said hugging his wife. "Promise me you won't try to cook anything."

"All right, fine." Kirsten pouted. "Is it true that Seth invited Summer to dinner?"

Sandy's eyes lit up. "No. I spoke to Ryan and it turns out he invited her."

"Ryan likes Summer?" Kirsten asked surprised.

"No." Sandy stated frankly. "Ryan likes Marissa."

"Ryan likes Marissa?" Kirsten asked even more surprised.

"Yeah. Everyone knows that." Kirsten raised her eyebrows. "Well, okay. Seth told me."

"So, if Ryan likes Marissa why did he invite Summer?" Kirsten asked.

Sandy brushed his hand through his hair. "Because Seth likes Summer."

"Now, I knew that." Kirsten took another sip of wine. "So, Ryan likes Marissa and Seth likes Summer and Ryan invited Marissa and Summer?"

"Yeah, and the best part is that Seth doesn't know Ryan invited Summer." Sandy said with a smile.

"How's that the best part?" Kirsten asked.

"Because I love dinner and a show." Sandy replied.

Marissa sat on a chair in front of her make-up table as she pulled a comb through her recently straightened hair while she looked at her reflection in a mirror. Various combinations of clothes ran through her mind as she decided what to wear tonight. She couldn't decide if she should go for dead-drop gorgeous, seductively sexy, bohemianaly chic, or comfortably dressed-down. She didn't want to appear too formal. There is nothing worse than going to a dinner and being way more formal than everyone else. Going to a dinner and being way less formal was not nearly as bad since no matter the embarrassment you suffered you are still more comfortable than everyone else. She decided there was only one way to solve this dilemma.

"Hello Summer?" She said into her cell.

"Yeah." Summer replied.

Summer was sitting cross-legged on her bed with various combinations of outfits laid out before her. Her hair was tied up above her head but the occasionally strand of hair had worked itself loose and fell over her face.

"What are you wearing tonight?" Marissa asked.

Summer looked down at the clothes in front of her. "I don't know. You?"

Marissa glanced at her open closet in the reflection in the mirror. "That's why I'm calling you."

Summer picked up a small velvety black dress and screwed up her nose. "This isn't a formal thing, is it?"

"I don't think so." Marissa said unconvincingly. "It's just a little dinner. It's not like it's the last supper or anything."

"Yeah." Summer said weakly. "Yeah." She repeated with increased conviction. "This is, like, a small friendly get-together."

"Yeah." Marissa agreed.

"Nothing fancy." Summer continued

"Yeah." Marissa said,

Summer picked up a pair of jeans that had been lying on her bed. "They probably aren't expecting us to wear anything more than jeans and a t-shirt."

"Yeah." Marissa said.

There was a period of silence between the two friends.

"Bohemian chic?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah." Summer agreed quickly.

Summer grabbed an outfit from her bed and Marissa dived into her closet.

Seth entered the pool house wearing at pair of tan brown khaki trousers and yellow polo shirt with a large green stripe. He looked at Ryan who was wearing a pair of jeans, white tank top, and dark blue shirt.

"You wearing that?" Seth asked pointing at Ryan's clothes.

Ryan looked down at his clothes then back up at Seth. "Yeah."

"Okay." Seth said.

Inside the Cohen house Sandy snuck into the kitchen after he saw Rosie go to the bathroom. He scanned his surroundings and did a mental check. Kirsten was in the shower getting ready for dinner, Rosie was in the bathroom hopefully washing her hands, and the boys were in the pool house. Excellent, he thought to himself. He carefully raised one hand towards the cupboard above his hand. He checked around himself again. He slowly opened the cupboard door. He pushed aside various food items until he found what he was looking for, a big bag of sesame-seed bagels. His face lit up with joy. He quickly pulled the bag out of the cupboard, untied the knot, and grabbed a bagel. He was just about to put it in his mouth when he heard the sound of coughing behind him. He spun round to see his wife standing before him, her arms crossed, and her stern blue eyes fixed upon him.

"Hi, honey." He said lightly.

Kirsten's gaze did not soften. "Is that a bagel? A sesame bagel?"

"But…" Sandy managed before Kirsten cut him off.

"Dinner is in one hour. You couldn't have waited?" Kirsten asked.

"But I'm hungry now." Sandy pouted.

"Sandy!" Kirsten said strictly.

"All right, fine." Sandy said reluctantly placing the bagel back in the bag and the bag back on the shelf.

At that point Seth entered the kitchen from the garden followed closely by Ryan.

"I'm just saying that you might want to change it up a little." Seth said with a gesture of his hand.

Ryan looked down at his clothes. "But I like my clothes."

Kirsten turned to face the boys. Sandy took this opportunity to sneak a bagel out of the bag and into his pocket. He shut the cupboard door and also turned to face the boys.

Kirsten uncrossed her arms. "Are you ready for tonight, Seth?"

Seth looked a little bit confused. "Yeah." He looked at his mother, then his father. "It's a little dinner, right? Just the five of us?"

Kirsten looked at Sandy who looked back at his wife. They then both looked at Ryan who was looking at the ceiling. Seth saw all this and spun round to face Ryan.

"It's just the five of us, right?" He asked in an urgent tone.

Ryan did not respond.

A thought suddenly dawned on Seth. "Oh God, you didn't invite…"

He was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get that." Kirsten and Sandy said in unison. They both hesitated before making their way out of the kitchen and to the front door.

Seth's eyes wildly fixed on Ryan. "Who did you invite?"

"Marissa." Ryan said calmly.

"Apart from Marissa." Seth said in a raised voice.

Ryan took a deep breath. "Well…"

But before he could finish a figure appeared in the doorway behind Seth. "Cohen." Summer stated.

Seth's eyes closed. He thought for a moment before turning round with a large fake grin on his face. "Summer, it's a pleasure." He quickly turned back to Ryan. "Ryan, can I talk to you for just a second?"

"But I have to…" Ryan protested.

"It'll only take a second." Seth said bundling Ryan out of the door and into the garden.

Marissa came into the kitchen. "Where's Seth?" She asked Summer.

"He left." She replied. "I have that effect on him."

Outside Seth had his head in his hands. "This is a disaster."

"It's not that bad." Ryan said.

Seth raised his hands and looked at Ryan. "You don't understand. Summer and I haven't said anything since the kiss."

"You haven't?" Ryan asked in surprise.

"I've been avoiding her." Seth explained.

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"What if she regretted it?" Seth asked quietly, almost to himself.

Ryan thought for a moment. "She's here, isn't she?"

Seth looked up at his friend. "What's your point?"

Ryan smiled. "I'm hungry. Let's eat." He walked inside the house.

"Seriously, dude, what's your point?" Seth asked his arms wide open. "Ryan? Ryan!"

Ryan entered the house to found Marissa lying out cutlery on the table and Summer standing beside her watching Seth through the window. Marissa moved from chair to chair carefully placing a fork, knife, and spoon on one side of a plate and a napkin on the other. Summer moved with her without taking her eyes off Seth. She didn't even turn her attention to Ryan as he approached the table. However Marissa did pay attention looking up from the table and smiling when seeing Ryan approach. The water-mouthing smell of finely-cooked lamb hung thick in the air. Ryan couldn't help but take a deep breath and fill his nose with the wonderful smell. He looked down at the neatly set out table, the white roses sitting comfortably beside spectacularly white china plates. If this was a small dinner celebration he wondered what a big holiday feast would look like. Ryan was brought out of his daydream by an impatient Summer who was still staring intently at Seth. "What's he doing?" She asked.

Ryan turned round to look out of the window. He saw Seth walking to and fro. He crossed the window disappeared out of view then returned a few seconds later only to walk across and disappear again. Seth was making wild gestures with his hands and appeared to be talking to himself. "I don't know." Ryan replied.

At that point Sandy, straightening his tie, and Kirsten, brushing a hand through her hair, entered the kitchen. "Right, kids." Sandy declared. "Let's eat."

"Ryan, go get Seth." Kirsten said opening the oven and pulling out a golden brown leg of lamb.

Ryan walked over to the door, opened it, and walked into the garden. "You okay, man?" He asked Seth cautiously.

Seth stopped pacing. "Yeah." He said calmly.

"We're about to eat." Ryan said.

Seth thought for a moment. "Okay."

The two boys re-entered the house. Marissa looked up at them in the middle of helping Sandy put the potatoes on the table while Summer looked down at her plate.

The food was quickly put on the table helped by Sandy's fanatic placing of food into bowls. Soon the meat was carved and placed on everyone's plate and they all sat down ready to eat. Sandy sat at the head of the table with the window behind him and back-lit by the dimming glows of the setting sun. Kirsten sat at the bottom of the table, Ryan to her left and Marissa to her right. Seth and Summer stand opposite each other at Sandy's end. Sandy reached forward for the potatoes but was stopped by Kirsten. "I think we should take a little moment to celebrate Ryan's achievement." She said warmly.

Sandy looked desperately at the potatoes almost in his grasp then at his wife and leant back in his chair. "Of course."

Ryan looked uncomfortably down at his plate.

"Ryan." Sandy said turning to Ryan. "You have completed a Cohen family tradition."

"The first of many." Seth chipped in.

"You've survived your first week of school." Sandy said raising his glass of merlot.

Kirsten put her hand on Ryan's arm and gave him a kind smile.

Sandy's eyes drifted from Ryan to the potatoes. "Enough talk. More eating." He said while leaning forward.

The dinner passed with pleasure conversation. The food was enjoyed by all. Sandy told stories of his time as a public defender and the crazily funny antics of his past clients. Kirsten explained, against Seth's vocal wishes, the various functions of the Newport Group and, after Summer's pleading, exactly how much money they made each year. The dinner, in fact, went very smoothly for all concerned. However, whenever Summer turned her attention to Seth he instantly looked away from her. Therefore she could not see that he had spent most of the meal helplessly staring at her. Ryan and Marissa continued their dance with both sneakily snatching glances at the other.

After the meal Sandy and Kirsten made their excuses and went to their bedroom. They knew that what the kids needed was time alone but they were also quite tired; working for living does that to people. Sandy and Kirsten left Ryan standing in the kitchen doing the dishes, Summer and Marissa sitting at the table talking, and Seth in the bathroom. Seth returned to find his parents had left. He went up to Ryan who was elbow-deep in skin-pleasing, lemon-fresh, soft white suds. "Hey, man. Where are Mom and Dad?"

Ryan scrubbed a particular tough stain on one of the dishes. "They went to sleep."

"I hope you're right" Seth quipped. He glanced at the girls sitting by the table.

"You know you're going to have to talk to her." Ryan said not looking up from the plate.

Seth glanced at the girls again. "Yeah, I know." He moved off in the direction of the table only to step back towards Ryan. "You know, we do have a dishwasher." Then he walked away before Ryan could response.

Seth cautiously approached the table and the two girls talking to each other sitting at it. Marissa noticed him approach and stopped in mid-sentence. Summer did not turn and look at who was standing before her. "Summer?" Seth asked nervously. "I think we need to talk.

Summer betrayed no emotion. She did not reaction at all.

Marissa shifted uncomfortably in her chair before pretending to hear something. "What's that, Ryan? You need some help."

Summer shot her friend a desperate look.

Ryan turned to face the table. "What?" Then he saw the look on Marissa's face. "Oh, yeah. Help. Thanks."

Marissa got up and made her way to Ryan. She picked up a tea towel and started to dry the plates that Ryan had already cleaned. However, she was really trying to overhead the conversation between Summer and Seth.

Summer watched her friend up and her head fell as she left. Seth not taking his eyes off Summer sat down in Marissa's recently departed seat.

"Summer." He said quietly.

Summer looked up. Her eyes were fiercely fixed on Seth. "So, you're finally paying attention to me." She said with anger.

"Look." Seth whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for tonight and I'm sorry for avoiding you." He paused. He did not know what to say.

Summer waited for him to continue but he did not. "That's it?" She asked.

She started to get up. He put his hand on her arm. She sat back down. "It's just…" Seth explained. "Why did you kiss me?"

Summer was taken aback. "What?"

Seth fixed his eyes on hers. "Why did you kiss me?"

Summer looked at her feet. Her toes twitched. She hesitated.

Seth sighed deeply. "I knew it." He said quietly to himself. He sprang to his feet. He looked down at Summer who was still staring blankly at her feet. "That's why I avoided you. I didn't want it to be over."

He started to go. "Wait!" Summer blurted. Seth stopped. "Don't go." She whispered.

Marissa slowly dried the same plate. Her eyes fixed on the scene unfolding before her. Ryan looked over at her. "I think it's dry."

"Shh!" She hissed at Ryan.

Seth stood languidly in front of Summer. His arms hung wearily by his side. He forced his head up to look into her eyes. His face consumed by a frustrated frown, his eyes filled with hurt, his body wilted with exhaustion.

Summer's hand clung to Seth. Her body leant forward in her chair, her head bowed, her hair hiding her from the world, and from Cohen. Her eyes welled up with water. She lifted her head and looked Seth straight in the eye. "Don't go." She whispered again.

Seth's expression changed. His eyes betrayed a new determination. He grabbed Summer by the arm and lifted her onto her feet. She stared at him in confusion. He took a small step towards her. His hands moved up slowly up her arm. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. He brought his face down to hers. A tiny smile crept onto his face and she smiled back at him. Then he moved his face to hers, they closed their eyes, and kissed.

Marissa let out a cry of delight. The plate in her hand slipped from her grasp and crashed onto the floor smashing into a thousand pieces. The sudden crack of noise pierced the silence. Seth and Summer withdrew and stared at Marissa. She shifted her feet uncomfortably. Ryan picked his hands out of the watery foam and reached for a towel. He dried his hands, broke off a piece of kitchen towel, dropped to his knees, and began scooping up the broken shards of china. Marissa jumped to the ground almost knocking her head against Ryan's and the two quickly swept up the pieces.

Seth's hand found its way into Summer's. He shook his head in the direction of the stairs and she nodded back at him. "I think we'll go…"

Marissa popped up from the floor her face flushed red with embarrassment. "No, it's okay. We can…" She looked down at Ryan who was busy sweeping with his hand.

"No, no." Summer said quickly. "We can…"

"No, it's okay." Marissa interrupted.

"We need to talk anyway." Seth said beginning to move in the direction of the stairs.

"Yeah." Summer agreed inching along with him.

"You don't have to…" Marissa said leaving the sentence hanging in the air.

"No, it's fine. Really." Summer said reassuringly.

By now Seth and Summer had reached the edge of the kitchen. Ryan had finished sweeping up the bits of plate he could see and had raised to his feet. The four of them stood for a moment in silence before Seth and Summer made their exit.

After they were gone Ryan put the sheets of kitchen towel full of broken china into the bin and returned to the sink and the washing-up. Marissa stood next to the sink staring the direction of the stairs. "Well, I ruined that, didn't I?"

Ryan did not respond. He picked up a dirty plate from the side and dunked it in the water.

Marissa looked down at the foam in the sink. "You know, they do have a dishwasher."

Ryan turned to face her and gave her a sarcastic smile. "You know there is another way to washing plates?"

Marissa's eyes lit up. A smile paraded across her face. "Oh, really? What's that?"

"This." Ryan said grabbing a chunk of foam and throwing it at Marissa.

The foam landed on her face and hair. She jumped back in shock. Her hand reached up to her head and she let out a surprised laugh. "Oh, now you're going to get it." She said reaching down in the sink and picking up a handful of foam and rubbing it in Ryan's face.

After she finished rubbing he spat out the foam that had found its way into her mouth. He looked her foam covering his face and hair. She couldn't help but burst out laughing at the image he presented. "Oh, you think it's funny, do you?" He asked her.

She thought for a moment. "Yeah, I do."

""Well, see how you like this one. A man walks into a bar and…" Ryan shoved his hands into the sink picked up as much foam as he could and leaped at Marissa.

She instantly jumped backwards and started to run away. He followed her. She ran into the living room and suddenly spun round to face him. Unfortunately Ryan tripped just as he was about to stop himself and the two of them landed on a heap on the ground. With foam all over their face and hair, Ryan laid on top of Marissa on the floor of the Cohen's living room. Large smiles filled both their faces. Then the mood changed. A tension developed between the two. Ryan's heavy breathing popped some of the foam bubbles on Marissa's face. Then slowly but surely Ryan closed the gap between his face and hers. Her breathing became more rapid. Her chest heaved up against his. Her eyes drifted shut. Then they kissed. A million thoughts raced through her mind. Her hand reached up to the hand he had placed on her neck. Then suddenly she pulled away. Her eyes sprung opened. She stared at his expression of confusion. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "This is wrong."

Then she jumped up, fled out of the living room, out of the house, and into her car. Ryan lay dumbstruck on the floor. He stared after her unable to move. Then he sprung to his feet, raced out of the living room, out of the house, and into the driveway just to see her car drive into the night.


	18. In My Room

**Chapter 18 – In My Room**

Seth's room was surprisingly tidy for a teenager. There were no used and potentially smelly clothes lying forlornly on the floor. There was no large pile of discarded rubbish spilling over the rarely emptied bin in the corner. There was no bizarrely sticky dust-covered stain seaming slowly into the carpet. There was no poster of a provocatively dressed celebrity female lying lovingly over the red bonnet of a mouth-wateringly beautiful top-of-the-range Ferrari and staring out with disinterest through her thick make-up pinned up on the wall. Instead the posters adorning Seth's room held visions of his favourite bands with the black crow of Death Cab holding place above his bed. His bed was neatly made and in the middle of the road up against a wall. Opposite his bed sat his desk upon which was placed a deliciously stream-lined Apple Macintosh with its slink white curves matched by the iPod lying by its side. The windows were hidden by a drawn set of curtains and the light in the room emancipated from the hanging light above the bed. It was into this pristinely clean room that Seth and Summer burst. The door flung open above the weight of their two bodies pressed up against. Seth was up against the door and therefore fell to the ground first. Summer following after him as a result had a rather soft landing; Seth did not.

"Ow!" He said with pain. "That's going to leave a mark." He reached down to his left buttock and rubbed in an attempt to relieve himself of the pain.

Summer stopped kissing him, looked down at where he was rubbing, and let out a laugh.

"It's not funny." Seth said seriously then he thought for a moment. "Okay, it's a little funny but you shouldn't laugh. I wouldn't laugh if you fell and hurt your butt. I would probably just stare and maybe…"

"Cohen!" She interrupted.

"Summer? He asked.

"Be quiet." She said softly moving her mouth against his.

"Summer." He said between kisses. "Summer. We. Have. To. Talk."

She eventually broke off with the passionate embrace upon hearing the last word leaving Seth to reach towards with his lips. "I didn't mean now." He said desperately.

"You're right." She said.

"Great." He said reaching towards her again with his lips.

She looked down at him then moved her legs off his body, got up, and started to walk up and down. "What are we doing?" She asked.

"Well Summer, when a boy likes a girl, or in this case, when a girl likes a boy…" He explained.

She stared at him through serious eyes. He stopped talking.

"Are we really going to do this?" She asked.

Seth looked her straight in the eyes. "You don't want too?"

Summer looked down at her feet. "I don't know."

Seth thought for a moment then smiled to himself. "You know, a couple of months ago I would have given anything just for to look in my direction and now I can't imagine not being with you."

"Are you saying it's all or nothing?" She asked with a breaking voice.

"I'm saying I like you. A lot. I presume you like me as well…" He said trailing the last word.

Summer nodded.

"Then let's just take it from there. Okay?" Seth said with an encouraging smile.

Summer looked into his eyes and couldn't help but smile. She leant in and kissed him. "Okay." She kissed him again. "We should go. Marissa and Ryan are probably wondering about us." Summer said making her way to the door.

"I hope not, the perverts." Seth said heading towards the door as well. "Anyway, I'm sure they both have their hands full." Summer shot him a sharp look. "Metaphorically speaking."

"Sure." Summer said with a smile.

"Oh, and by the way, that's my bed." Seth said pointing in the direction of his bed.

"Really Cohen?" She asked with pretend surprise.

"Just thought you should know." He said.

"Uh-huh." She nodded.

"Bed, Summer. Summer, bed. Best to get acquainted early because I feel you're going to have a long relationship together." He said.

"All right, let's go Casanova." She said.


	19. Tears Stream Down Your Face

**Chapter 19 – Tears Stream Down Your Face**

Marissa raced through the streets of Newport. Her heart pounded against her chest and deafened her to the outside world. The heavens opened above her and down poured the rain. Visibility reduced dramatically as Marissa struggled to see in front of her despite the maniac wavering of her windscreen wipers. She turned wildly her tires and splashing water up from a puddle. A bolt of lightning flashed through the night sky illuminating Newport in an eerie white light for a split second before vanishing as quickly as it had come. A few seconds later the car almost shook as a crack of thunder crashed through the air. Marissa screeched her car round another corner.

The rain fell in increasingly larger drops as the road became engulfed in puddles. As Marissa headed up a hill the water flowed down towards her. Another flash of lightning tore through the sky followed by a deafeningly loud crack of thunder. Her heart beat harder and louder. She swung her car round another corner. Her cell started to chirp and vibrate. She lifted her left hand off the wheel and fumbled around for the phone on the passenger seat. Her eyes flicked between the seat and the road. The windscreen wipers brushed rhythmically from side to side. A bolt of lightning split the sky bathing Marissa in brilliant white light. In the distance a pair of highlights loomed larger and larger. The phone chirped and vibrated on the seat. Marissa touched it with her fingertips. A snap of thunder pierced the air. The highlights drew closer and closer. Marissa had the phone almost in her grasp. She turned her attention from the road to the passenger seat and finally clasped the phone in her hand. She brought it up to her ear, turned her gaze back to the road only to discover the highlights blindingly filled her windscreen.

She could hear the urgent honking of a car horn. She gripped the steering wheel with both hands and turned it sharply to the right. The car screamed as it moved out of the way of the oncoming car and onto the right side of the road. Marissa pressed a button on her cell and brought it up to her ear. "Hello?" She said calmly.

"Marissa, where are you?" Summer asked at the other end of the line.

"Driving." Marissa said succinctly.

"Where?" Summer asked again.

Marissa spun her car round another corner. "Luke's."

"Luke's?" Summer repeated.

Marissa could hear a murmur of sound in the background followed by Summer hushing the voices quiet.

"Are you okay?" Summer asked gently.

"Yes. I'm fine." Marissa said unconvincingly.

There was a silence between the two. Summer could hear Marissa's heavy breathing and Marissa could hear a man's voice in the background asking 'is she okay?'.

"Call me if you need to talk." Summer said with gravitas.

"Okay." Marissa said before hanging up the phone.

She pulled her car quietly into Luke's driveway. On the curb outside his house sat a familiar-looking car but Marissa couldn't quite remember who it belonged too. Must have been one of Luke's father's cars, she thought. She got out of her car, checked herself in the side window, and made her way to the front door. Just as she reached up her hand to press the doorbell she remembered whose car it was. Her face dropped upon the realisation. She closed her eyes in thought. Then they sprung open and she pushed aside a bush by the side of the front door and went round the side of the house.

She stopped when she reached the living room window. She paused as she decided whether to look inside. Then she slowly but surely moved up from her crouched position to gain a vantage point into the house. Through the window she saw what she feared. She saw Luke making out with a blonde-haired girl in her bra and panties on a brown leather sofa. The same sofa that Marissa and him had spent many an hour. The blonde-haired girl was called Hope. She was a cheerleader who did more than just cheer on the team. And now her hands were all over Luke's body, her lips all over his. Marissa couldn't watch anymore. She stumbled away from the window knocking over a plant pot in the process causing it to smash on the concrete floor. Inside the house Luke heard the smash and got up from the sofa. He rushed to the window but only saw the shadow of Marissa as she ran to her car. Luke raced to the front door grabbing a baseball bat on the way. He flung open the door to reveal Marissa's car screeching out of the driveway. He fell to his knees. "Oh God. What have I done?" He whispered to himself.

Marissa flung open the pool house door. Ryan fell out of his bed in shock landing painfully on his elbow. "Son of a…" He muttered.

"Ryan?" Marissa said through her tears.

"Marissa?" Ryan asked the shadowy figure standing by his door.

Marissa moved towards him, grabbed him by the face, and passionately kissed him. After a few seconds Ryan pulled away. He saw the tears on her cheek, the ruined make-up, and the pain in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Just kiss me." She said quietly.

"Marissa." He said defiantly. "What's wrong?"

She looked him straight in the eye and then collapsed against him. "It's Luke. I caught him cheating on me."

Ryan froze for a moment unsure of what to do. Marissa's weak sobbing body leant against him, her palm on his chest, and her head beneath his. He reached up his hand to her hair and slowly stroked it. He put his other hand around her waist and pulled her softly against him.


	20. Falling Stars

**Chapter 20 – Falling Stars**

Luke sat in his large black pick-up truck in the school car park, the radio blasting out a soft-rock classic, and the morning sun rising slowly in the brilliant blue sky. He ran a hand slowly through his hair. He pulled down the visor above his head and looked at himself in the tiny mirror. He violently flipped the visor back into place. A familiar brunette-haired girl passed in front of the truck and gave him a friendly smile. He smiled back. His gaze shifted to the entrance of the car park. Despite the early hour the heat was sufficient to distort the air. Luke looked through the haze concentrating fiercely on each car as it entered. As each car appeared his heart skipped a beat, he felt a peculiar feeling in his stomach, and his breathing became hard and fast. He ran his hand through his hair again.

Marissa's car entered the car park with a bump. Her eyes flicked sideways and she let out a laugh at the sight of Ryan's momentarily scared wide eyes. He recovered enough to send an uncomfortable smile her way. In the back seat Seth sat staring out of the window barely noticing the maniac driving of Marissa.

Luke's heart skipped for the umpteenth time but this time it did not go quickly back to normal. He recognised the car that entered the car park all too well. He tried to look at the driver but the distance defeated him. He grabbed the car handle as he prepared himself to talk to her. He went through what he wanted to say. He rehearsed the apology he had been working on since she had caught him. The words flowed with a practised ease. He took a deep breath and pulled the handle. The door opened. He started to push it but stopped. All this time he had kept his eyes fixed on Marissa's car. He watched it circle around for a spot. He watched it slowly park between two similarly expensive SUVs. He watched as Marissa jumped down on the driver's side. He watched as Ryan got out of the passenger's side and he watched as Marissa walked over to him laughing and smiling. Luke closed the car door and ran his hand through hair.

Marissa, Ryan, and Seth entered the school courtyard and became part of the mass of people milling around waiting for the bell to sound. Ryan walked in the middle with Seth and his right hand side and Marissa on his left. He strode confidently through the crowd, bag over his left shoulder, and shirt blowing slightly in the wind. Seth held a battered skateboard by the front axel in his right hand. Marissa scanned the faces of the throng of teenagers. The group of three stopped as they saw Summer walking towards them. She had a tiny bag under her left shoulder and a cell phone held up to her right ear. When she saw them she hung up the phone and slotted it neatly into her bag.

She smiled at Marissa mentally noting how close she was standing next to Ryan. Then she turned to Seth who looked at her uncomfortably. He held back from her unsure of what he should do. She smiled nervously at him, he smiled nervously back. "Summer." He said.

"Cohen." She replied in a similar tone.

A gust of wind blew through causing a strand of Summer's hair to blow across her face. Seth looked uneasily around then slowly moved closer to Summer. She glanced quickly around her then quickly pecked him on the cheek. Seth paused a moment but reluctantly moving away her.

In the distance hidden behind a tree Luke stood peering anxiously at the group of four.

The group went their separate ways with Seth and Ryan headed to their class and Summer and Marissa heading to theirs. Summer waited until she thought they were out of ear-shot of the boys and turned to her friend. "What's going on, Coop? One minute you're all maniac driving through a lightning storm to your boyfriend the next you're cuddling up with Chino. What gives?"

Marissa thought for a moment then ushered Summer to a nearby bench where the two of them sat down. "I caught him."

"Ryan?" Summer asked.

"Luke." Marissa stated with little emotion.

"Caught him doing what?" Summer asked innocently.

"Cheating on me." Marissa hesitated. "With Hope."

"What?" Summer exploded. "That slut! I'll kill her! I'll kill him!"

"Summer, Summer." Marissa said calmly down her friend. "It's okay. Well, it's not okay, but it's okay. Okay?"

"Okay." Summer said calmly.

"Anyway, I kind of kissed Ryan last night."

"You what?" Summer asked excitedly.

"Yeah. It was after you and Seth went upstairs." Marissa looked suggestively at Summer.

"Yeah, about that. We just talked." Marissa raised her eyebrows causing Summer to change tack. "Okay, we kissed a little. A lot. But nothing happened. Nothing else."

"Uh-huh." Marissa said smiling.

"So, what are you going to do?" Summer inquired.

"I don't know. I can't forgive Luke for what he did but…" Marissa trailed the last word.

"But you did the same with Ryan." Summer finished for her.

"Yeah." Marissa agreed. "What about you and Seth?"

"What about me and Seth?" Summer asked defensively.

"Are you two...?" Marissa paused. "A couple now?"

"I think so." Summer answered unconvincingly. "It's weird. We have this connection, a spark, something, you know? When we're alone I want him to hold me, to kiss me, to…" Summer looked up from her day-dream. "To, you know." Marissa nodded. "But then there's some other part of me that keeps saying, he's Seth Cohen. Seth Cohen! I'm not meant to date a Seth Cohen and he's not meant to date someone like me. We're just too different. It'll never work. So, what's the point in starting something will inevitably end? Why put myself through that? Why risk everything?"

Marissa thought for a moment. "I don't know. I think you just know if it's worth it."

The day passed slowly as school day inevitably do. Lesson after lesson, teacher after teacher, washed over Summer as one simple question dominated her mind, was it worth it? One minute she was convinced it was, the next minute she thought it could never work in a million years. She ran list after list through her mind weighing up the various options. Nightmare scenario raced through her consciousness ranging from Seth publicly rejecting her making her a pariah at the school forcing to eat lunch with the losers and the geeks to her living a life of unfulfilled love forever pining after the one she let go. Then it struck her. She had only known him for a couple of weeks. This wasn't the time for soul-searching life decisions. This was the time for fun. She should enjoy whatever it is they had and see what happened. She should just take it from there. Anyway, if people found out she could always just claim it was her geek phase.

Summer came out of her class at the end of the day determined to tormenting herself with her crazy thoughts. As she entered the corridor she saw Seth opening his locker and putting some books away. She smiled to herself. Now was the time for fun. She confidently walked up to him and placed one hand on the top of the lockers and struck a seductive pose. "Hey, Cohen."

"Hey, Summer." He said quickly shutting his locker. "What's up?"

"What are you doing later?" Summer asked.

"I don't know. Maybe a little Magic: The Gathering." Seth said.

"Magic the what?" Summer asked confused.

"Doesn't matter." Seth said dismissively. "Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out." Summer asked provocatively.

"Err…yeah, sure. I told Ryan I would hang with him but, yeah, definitely." Seth mumbled.

"I'll see you later." Summer whispered in his ear before swaggering away shaking her butt from side to side.

He stared after her fully enjoying the view and smiled to himself. After Summer passed out of view he turned round and ran straight into a small blonde-haired girl knocking her over and sending her bag flying spilling its contents on the floor. Seth apologised profusely as he got down on his knees and helped the girl put the various items that now decorated the ground back inside the bag. Then he happened upon a comic book. He looked at it curiously. It was the latest edition of Teutonic Man. It was so new that he hadn't even had time to buy it. He turned from the comic book to the girl who looked back at him embarrassed. She snatched it from his grasp and thrust it into her bag. "Hi, I'm Seth Cohen." Seth said extending his hand as the two of them got to their feet.

The girl looked him up and down then put her hand in his and shook it. "Anna Stern."


	21. If You Can Hold On

**Chapter 21 – If You Can Hold On**

Summer got out of the after-school social committee later than she had expected. She checked her watch. She cursed herself for not excusing herself earlier. The corridor was empty save for a lonely cleaner at the end forlornly sweeping with a large old-fashioned brush. He gave Summer a toothy smile as she walked out into the sunshine. She looked around herself. She couldn't see him. She checked the nearby benches. Nothing. No one. Not a soul. A slight breeze blew through the trees causing the hair on the back of Summer's neck to stand up. She walked round the building desperately searching the grounds. Still nothing. Then in the distance on the slight green grassy slope of a gentle hill there sat a figure. Summer smiled to herself. Her pace quickened as she made her way across. Then she suddenly stopped in her tracks. The figure was not alone. There was someone else sitting beside him. Summer moved closer for a better view. She could now clearly see Seth's face, smiling and laughing, as he sat beside some blonde-haired girl. A fury welled up from within Summer. Her fists clenched together with rage. She started towards the couple but stopped herself. No, she thought, he wasn't worth it.

Ryan and Seth entered school together. Ryan hadn't spoken to Marissa since she had come to his pool house. He didn't know what he would say if he saw her anyway. It was all so confused. He didn't know if she had broken up with Luke. He didn't know anything. He figured that the best thing he could do was let her sort it out herself. When she was ready she would tell him what she decided. Seth was still confused about yesterday. He wondered why Summer had shown up. She probably had gone shopping and forgotten about him or something, Seth concluded. He would ask and find out.

Marissa and Summer entered school together. Marissa was still torn over what she should do. She kept seeing the image of Hope's hands all over Luke's body. Then as the anger filled her body she saw herself kissing Ryan. She couldn't be mad at Luke for doing the same thing as her. But was it the same thing? She didn't know how far Luke and Hope had gone, she didn't want to know, but that didn't look like a first date, or time, or whatever. She knew one thing though. What she and Luke had was over. It was clear to her, they just weren't meant to be. As for her and Ryan, she didn't know. It was all so confused. She didn't know how he felt about her. She figured the best thing she could do was let him sort it out himself. When he was ready he would tell her what he felt.

Ryan and Seth walked into the corridor first but were soon joined at the opposite end by Marissa and Summer. Neither group noticed the other at first but soon Ryan's gaze happened upon the two girls. He made his excuses to Seth and walked in the opposite direction. Upon seeing his departing body Marissa made her excuses and left Summer to wonder what was going on until she saw the approaching figure of Seth Cohen. She tensed up as he got closer.

"Where were you last night?" Seth asked. "I waited for you."

"Yeah, I know." Summer replied nonchalantly.

Seth looked confused. "Huh?"

"I saw you." Summer said desperately trying to hide her emotions. "I saw you with her."

"Oh." Seth said with realisation. "That was just Anna. We're just…"

Summer cut him off. "I don't want to hear it, Cohen. Look, who were we fooling?"

"What?" Seth said dreading what Summer was going to say.

"It's just no worth it, okay? It would never have worked. Deep down, did you really think it would?" Summer asked.

"But Summer…"

"Hope you and little Miss Blondie are happy together." Summer said before storming off.

"But, we're just friends." Seth said to himself as he watched her walk away.

Anna picked up a comic book, looked at the cover, and put it back on the shelf. She turned to Seth, "Did you know they made a cross-over with Mermaid Man and Elephanto?"

Seth did not respond. He just stared at the row after row of comic books in front of him. The shop the two were standing in was dimly lit, smelt of old books and even older medicine, and was populated mostly by greasy teenagers plagued by swarms of bright red spots.

"Seth?" Anna asked with concern.

"Huh? What?" Seth replied.

"Are you okay?"

"Err…yeah." Seth said turned to Anna. "Well, no. There's this girl, Summer."

"Oh." Anna said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"I've been obsessed with her since forever and then finally a couple of weeks ago she spoke to me." Seth said.

"She spoke to you?" Anna asked surprised.

"Yeah, it was great. She actually spoke to me, and knew my name and everything. Ever since then things have been getting weird. One minute you can't get enough of me then the next she can't get away from me quick enough."

"She sounds a crazy to me." Anna said.

"Now, she's jealous of you." Seth said.

"Me?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, she saw of together yesterday and she thinks something is going on. I mean, how crazy is that?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, crazy." Anna replied quietly.

"What am I going to do?" Seth asked earnestly.

Anna thought for a moment. "It sounds like she's scared."

"Of what?" Seth asked confused.

"Of rejection, of getting hurt." Anna answered.

"But I won't hurt her." Seth said passionately.

Anna picked up another comic book. "Sounds like you always have."

Ryan walked out of the school building and over to his bike. He bent down and entered his combination into the lock and clicked it off his bike. As he stood up, his hands on the bike's handlebars, he saw Luke pleading with Marissa. They were standing about thirty yards away from him at the bottom of a set of stairs. Luke had his hands clasped together and was clearly begging Marissa. She had one hand up by her hair and stood half-turned away from Luke. Ryan stood and watched the scene unfold before him.

Seth and Anna stood in the school cafeteria applying ketchup to their tuna melts. Seth glanced over to see Anna drawing a smiling face on her toasted sandwich. He was about to add his own artistic efforts to the face when a voice behind made him spin round. "Hi, Seth."

"Oh, hi Charity." Seth said uncomfortably looking the tall blonde up and down.

"So, we're, like, having this party this weekend. You wanna come?" Charity asked not even acknowledging Anna's presence.

Seth looked confused. "You want me to come?"

"Of course." Charity looked disapprovingly at Anna. "Okay. See you there." She smiled at Seth before walking away.

Seth smiled to himself then looked down at Anna who was gave him a severe look. "What?"

"You hate Newport parties. You told me yourself."

"Yeah, but…" Seth couldn't think of how to end the sentence.

"Summer will be there?" Anna asked.

"No. Well, yeah, but…" Seth mumbled. "This is, like, terra incognita for me. Girls don't ask me to parties, especially Newport high school girls. I panicked, okay? I was a deer in the highlights."

"Surgically enhanced highlights." Anna muttered to herself.

"Anyway, how better to introduce you to Newport society than a high school party with lots of alcohol?"

"You're taking me to the party?" Anna asked.

"Well, I assumed…" Seth paused. "We are friends after all." Seth said.

"No, yeah, of course. Friends." Anna said.

In the corridor Summer opened her locker and grabbed a book. She felt the presence of a person standing behind her open locker door. She slammed the door shut but disappointingly found Charity on the other side. "Hi, Summer."

"Charity." Summer said quickly and began to make her way down the corridor.

"I'm throwing a party this weekend. You should come." Charity said nonchalantly.

Summer stopped, turned round, and looked at her suspiciously. "You want me to come?"

"Of course." Charity said with a smile.

"But you haven't spoken to me since…" Summer didn't want to finish the sentence.

"Well, we all go through our geek phase, don't we?" Charity said with warmth.

"Yeah." Summer agreed betraying no emotion.

"So, you'll come?" Charity asked.

"Of course." Summer said defiantly.

Charity clasped her hands together. "Great."

Summer made her excuses and rushed off to class. Charity watched her go and when she was out of sight a small subtle sinister grin crept slowly onto Charity's face.

Ryan watched as Luke put his hand in Marissa's. He watched with envious eyes as they walked slowly to the car park and got in Luke's large black pick-up truck. He turned his back his gaze falling to the floor as thoughts raced through his mind. He did not see Marissa recognise his slumped figure in the side mirror of Luke's truck. By the time that Marissa had got Luke to stop the truck Ryan had vanished from sight.


	22. Close Encounters

**Chapter 22 – Close Encounters**

Marissa knocked on the door of the pool house. The blinds were down so she could not see in. The setting sun cast its dying ember glow over the watery surface of the pool in a glorious last show of defiance. Near the horizon above the vast clear blue ocean hung a dark gang of heavy clouds marauding their ominous way towards land. A sharp biting wind blew fiercely through the evening air causing Marissa to pull her cardigan tightly around her thin shoulders. The faint sound of slow guitar music drifted down from the top of the house.

Ryan lay silently on his bed in a pair of black jeans and white t-shirt looking up at the pattern of the ceiling above him. He counted, re-counted the various dots then starting to mentally connect them making random pictures in his mind. His thoughts drifted to Luke and Marissa walking hand-in-hand and he winced. His only movement was the rising and falling of his chest. His untidy clump of hair had woven itself into a maze of displacement. His arms were stretched out by his side with his wrists turned upwards. He heard the rapping on his door but did not move. He didn't have the energy to get up. His body cried out not to move. His muscles slacked, his legs grew heavy, and mind became lazy. He didn't shift his gaze from the patterns on the ceiling. He wanted to be left alone. He heard the rapping again. He forced himself to sit up. He groaned as he lifted his body into an upright position. His legs hit the ground with a thud. The rapping on the door grew louder. He clenched his muscles and pulled himself to his feet. For a moment he felt light-headed but that quickly passed. He walked slowly to the door, put his hand on the handle, and hesitated. Then with a flourish he opened the door to reveal Marissa, her clenched fist heading directly towards his head.

He opened his eyes. He was lying on the bed again. A sudden throbbing feeling struck his head like lightning. He closed his eyes and winced. He heard movement above him and then felt the cold smoothing feel of a damp cloth placed on his forehead. He opened his eyes. Marissa stood over him. Her hand pressed against the cloth, a look of concern in her eyes. She smiled above seeing his eyes flick open. "I thought you were a tough guy." She joked.

"I thought your boyfriend was the violent one." He fired back.

He instantly regretted saying it. The smile disappeared from Marissa's face. She lifted her hand off the cloth and retreated away from his bed. "Yeah, well, sorry for hitting you." She said her eyes avoiding his.

He pulled the cloth off his face and felt the developing bruise on his forehead. "I can't believe I got knocked out by a girl." He said with a subtle grin.

Marissa put her hands on her hips. "You want another one?"

"No." He laughed. "Definitely not." He paused. "You know, you can't tell anyone about this."

"Yeah, wouldn't want to ruin your reputation." She said with a smile.

He got up from the bed struggling for a moment to get his balance. "I was thinking of yours."

A silence developed between the two. The mood became serious. The glancing exchange filled with more tension. Marissa scanned the pool house noticing its tidy appearance. "So, anyway, I was just wondering how you are."

"I'm fine." Ryan said quickly.

"Good." Marissa said realising the underlying anger in Ryan's eyes. "About me and Luke…" She started.

"I don't want to know." He interrupted.

"But…" She pleaded.

"Look, you made your decision." Marissa shook her head but Ryan ignored it. "I think it would be best if you left."

"But…" Marissa stopped as she saw the pain in Ryan's eyes. "Okay." She whispered her voice heavy with sadness. She took one long look at him before slowly walking to the door, stepping outside, and closing it back her. She stopped for moment before taking a few steps away from the pool house. Then her shoulders slumped, her head bowed low, and the tears began to fall from her cheeks.

Ryan stared intently at the closed pool house door. He stood defiantly, his chin high in the air; his broad shoulder pushed back; his chest pushed forward. He slowly clenched his fist forcing the knuckles a ghostly white. Then in a flash of activity he slammed his hand into the nearby wall.


	23. Forever Lost

**Chapter 23 – Forever Lost**

As darkness fell so did the temperature. A cold brisk wind blew in from the south and a thick cloud formation settled ominously in the skies above Orange County. A full moon hung heavy on the horizon. Inside the pool house Ryan laid on his bed, his eyes closed, his thoughts drifting. The door to the pool house swung open. Seth stepped in. He immediately headed to the mirror and checked the position of the dark red tie he was putting on. "Anna is going to be here soon so I thought we would leave at eight, eight-thirty. Arrive fashionably late and..." Seth turned round from the mirror to see Ryan lying on the bed. "Hey, man. You're not ready."

"I'm not going." Ryan said bluntly.

"What? Since when?"

"Since..." Ryan paused. "Since Marissa came over last night."

"Marissa came over?" Seth asked shocked.

Ryan nodded.

"How did it go?" Seth said just as he noticed the fist-shaped dent in the wall. "Never mind."

Ryan pulled himself up into a seating position. "It's just, I don't know what she wants, you know?"

"Not really but carry on." Seth replied.

"She's with Luke but she comes over her, at night, alone." Ryan said.

Seth nodded but did not speak. Ryan looked out of his window. A silence engulfed the two.

"So." Seth said dramatically. "You coming?"

Ryan gave him a stern look.

"Come on, man. Sure, you could sit here perfecting your silent brooding or you could come to the party, have some fun, show Marissa you're not silently brooding in your pool house over her, and," Seth said heading back to the mirror. "Help me solve the conundrum that is woman."

"Summer still not taking your calls?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, she's taking them, just as long as it takes me to say don't hang up."

"Maybe you should leave her alone for the moment. Just let her think things through."

"Yeah, okay, good idea. We'll call that plan B. Now, what do you think plan A should be? I'm thinking giant romantic gesture, dove carrying a rose in its beak, I love you written in the sky by one of those sky-writing planes. Oh! I got it; a field full of yellow daffodils a la Big Fish. What do you think?"

Ryan just stared at him.

"Leave her alone, huh?" Seth said almost to himself.

"Leave him alone, Coop." Summer said with a flourish of her hand. "Play with his mind. Boys love that."

"I don't know, Sum. Sounds a little 90210 to me." Marissa replied.

"Well, you tried telling him how you felt." Summer said.

"Yeah." Marissa said solemnly.

"So, what have you got to lose?" Summer asked.

"I suppose..." Marissa hesitated.

A grin crept onto Summer's face. "That means we'll both be footloose and fancy free."

Marissa looked confused. "What?"

"We both won't have boyfriends." Summer replied.

"Oh. What about Seth?" Marissa asked.

"Who? Oh, that lanky, desperately needs a haircut, neurotic, Jon Stewart-wannabe?" Summer asked innocently.

"Yeah." Marissa nodded.

"We're so over. We're so over we didn't even begin." Summer said.

"O...Kay." Marissa said looking at her friend strangely.

"Anyway, we're going to go to this party, get drunk, and find yourselves new boys. Boys who don't have little comic book-loving Tinkerbelles as their 'friends'." Summer put sarcastic emphasis on the last word.

"Maybe we shouldn't go." Marissa said.

"No! We have to go." Summer shrieked. "We have to rub our new-found freedom in their faces. We can't do that if we're stuck in here watching some crappy teen soap."

"But you love the valley." Marissa said.

"You see what being cooped up inside is doing to me."

Marissa looked at her watch. "We've been here for an hour."

"Please..." Summer pleaded.

"Oh, all right. I'll go. But promise me you won't rub anything in anyone's face." Marissa said with a smile.


	24. A Movie Script Ending

Episode 24 - A Movie Script Ending

The party was definitely in full swing when Seth, Ryan, and Anna arrived. The floor was already scattered with the bodies of people who had a little too much fun.

"Looks like a good party." Seth shouted as he stepped over a body while avoiding a pile of vomit.

"Yeah." Ryan shouted back.

The loud music made all but basic conversation pointless. People were reduced to shouting single words at each other.

"Drink?" Seth shouted.

Anna nodded.

"Drink!" Seth pointed in the direction of a keg.

Ryan nodded.

Seth and Anna made their way over to the line of people holding red cups while Ryan scanned the dance floor.

Marissa stumbled out of the bathroom. She put her hand against the wall. It started to slip but she was caught from falling by a firm hand. "Thanks." She said turning round to see who had grabbed her. It was Ryan.

Marissa put a hand through her hair and stroked it away from her eyes. "Hey." She said quietly.

He gave her an uncomfortable smile. Several people passed through the tight corridor forcing Ryan and Marissa against opposite walls. "So, you came." Marissa said regretted the obviousness of your statement almost as soon as it left her mouth.

"Yeah." Ryan said bluntly.

A young man raced down the corridor towards the bathroom shouting, "Get out of the way! I'm going to puke!" Unfortunately the bathroom was locked and upon discovering this fact the young man proceeded to cover the carpet in a rainbow of vomit.

"You want go outside?" Marissa asked Ryan.

Ryan took a long look at the bent-over man and the pile of foul-smelling mass at his feet. "Yeah."

Seth handed Anna a red cup full of cheap beer and went to pour himself one. Just as he reached for another red cup from the pile beside the keg a soft slender hand grabbed onto his. He looked up to see Charity wearing nothing but a bikini, and there wasn't much of that to wear. He involuntarily pressed down on the keg tap in his hand forcing a spray of white foam onto the floor. "Err...Hi Charity." He stammered.

"Hi, Seth." Charity placed particular emphasis on the 's' in his name.

Seth couldn't stop himself from staring at Charity's highly toned body. She smiled as she felt his eyes upon her. Anna rolled her eyes. "Ahem." She pretended to cough.

Seth snapped out of his trance. "Oh. Yeah. Anna, this is Charity. Charity, Anna."

"Nice to meet you." Anna said scornfully.

Charity took a look at Anna but dismissed her with a wave of her hand. "So, Seth. Are you enjoying the party?"

"Err...yeah." Seth said looking round at the drunken throng of people.

"Good, good." Charity purred. Suddenly her attention was drawn to the front door. "Oh, look! Summer has just arrived."

Seth spun round to see Summer looking more beautiful than he ever could have imagined. She was also wearing a bikini. He realised that his mouth was hanging open and that he hadn't blinked for several seconds. He turned his back hoping she hadn't noticed.

"Summer! Summer! Over here!" Charity shouted over the music.

Summer made her way through the crowd. "Hi Charity. Great party."

"Thanks." Charity said basking in the praise.

Then Summer realised who was standing beside her. "Oh. Cohen."

Seth half-turned in acknowledgement. "Summer."

"Summer, have you met Anna? She's Seth's date."

"She's not my date." He said quickly. "We're just friends. Right, Anna?"

"Yeah, friends." Anna said quietly.

"But I thought you dumped Sum here for Anna." Charity said with a sly smile.

"I have to get a drink." Summer said abruptly before sharply walking off.

"Summer, wait!" Seth shouted as he followed her away.

This left Anna and Charity awkwardly standing together. Charity made to move away but Anna got herself in her way.

"What's your deal? Get your kicks from screwing with people's minds?" Anna demanded.

Charity gave Anna a fierce look. "Who invited you anyway?" She asked before storming off in the direction of the water polo team.

Marissa and Ryan walked out of the house and onto the wooden porch. The porch was about ten foot long and twice that wide. In its middle was a set of three stairs leading directly onto the beach. The night cloaked the beach and ocean from view except for a small area surrounding a makeshift fire about fifty yards beyond the house. The smell of burning wood drifted with the lacklustre breeze and combined with the salt air to produce a pleasant aroma. The diverse nature of Newport was characterised perfectly by this setting. Inside the house the young, rich, and foolish indulges in their every passion in a glut of hedonist simulation but step outside and you found yourself in a peaceful paradise of golden sunshine, sandy beaches and clear blue ocean.

Marissa looked out on the beach and felt the breeze on her face. "Looks like rain." She said spotting the dark clouds hovering ominously on the horizon.

Ryan looked out at the clouds. "Yeah."

He took a sip out of a red cup. Marissa rubbed her exposed shoulders. An uncomfortable silence descended between the two.

Ryan looked up from the porch and stepped to where Marissa was standing. He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by a couple stumbling out of the back door. It was Luke with a drunk Hope hanging on his right arm. They were laughing as if someone had just told them an extremely funny joke but stopped as soon as they saw Marissa.

Luke looked up at Marissa then down at Hope. He smiled nervously. "Marissa."

"Luke." Marissa replied coldly.

Hope let out a laugh. "Marissa! Hey!" She slurred.

Luke gave her a fierce look. "What?" She shouted back him.

Luke grabbed her firmly and let out onto the beach. He stormed off dragging her despite her protestations behind him until they were about thirty yards away from the porch. Their shadowy figures were barely visible but their two distinct body shapes merged into one. Marissa felt a sarcastic smile creep onto her face.

"You want to go back inside?" Ryan asked gently

"What? And miss the lovely view?" Marissa said scornfully.

Ryan took a sip from his red cup and looked back down at the ground. Marissa sighed at her callousness.

Summer saw Charity standing and laughing with her cohorts. She stormed up to her with a wild look that made Charity's friend quickly make themselves look scarce.

"Why are you doing this?" she said tears filling her eyes

"This is payback and I'm the bitch." Charity said with a smile.

"Payback for what?" Summer asked.

"For stealing my rich boy." Charity replied.

"This is about Cohen? You don't even like him." Summer said with surprise.

"This isn't about Cohen. This is about respect. You have to learn to respect what is mine. Cohen was mine." Charity said coldly.

"You're crazy, you know that!" Summer shouted.

"I'm crazy? I'm not the one who threw everything away over some nobody loser that didn't even want you anyway." Charity sneered.

"You know what? I would take getting rejected by Seth Cohen over all the Water Polo mimbos you hook up with any day of the week." Summer exploded.

"What?" Charity was shocked. "You think you're better than us?"

"No, but he is." Summer said quietly before making her way through the crowd and out of the building.

Charity watched her go before grabbing a cup from a guy walking past and downing the beer contained within. She then grabbed the guy and made her way out onto the beach.

Throughout this whole conversation neither of the girls had noticed the tall thin tasselled-haired young man around the corner listening intently to everything they said. "There you are, Seth." Anna said as she approached Seth from behind.

He slowly turned round to face her. She was struck by the serious look on his face. "Anna, I'm sorry but there's something I have to do."

She thought for a moment then reluctantly nodded.

Ryan and Marissa stood on the porch in silence drinking from their red cups. Ryan took a deep gulp from his drink and turned to face Marissa.

"Okay. I'm not one for the whole words thing but, well, I know I'm some nobody from Chino who can't buy the fancy things or take you to the beach in a brand-new truck..."

"Is that what you think of me? Just a spoilt rich girl?" Marissa asked.

A fear entered Ryan's eyes. "No, no, of course not."

"You think we don't have problems just because we're rich?" Marissa exclaimed.

"Stupid words thing." Ryan muttered.

Marissa looked down at the empty red cup in her hand. "I need another drink."

She turned to make her way back into the house. Ryan stepped in her way. "Marissa. I'm just going to say it. I was wondering if maybe you might possibly want to go out some time?"

"Look, Ryan. I'm not sure I'm ready. I just got out of a really long relationship." Marissa said.

"I'm just saying that I like you." Ryan said.

"I need more time, okay? Everything is just so complicated right now." She said raising her hand up to her head.

"Not to me." He said dryly. "You know what, let me know when you've made up your mind." He turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Marissa put her hand on Ryan's shoulder. He stopped. He slowly turned around. He put his hand up against her ear and drew her towards him. He kissed. She hesitated slightly but only for a moment before passionately kissing him back.

The rain poured down. The droplets were the size of small chestnuts. They exploded on the ground as they hit. The air was full of them. Seth ran through the rain. He did not know where he was but he knew where he was going. His heart pounded as his feet splashed their way through the streets. His hair trickled the rain down across his face. He wiped the water from his eyes.

"Seth!"

He heard his name being shouted but he couldn't see whom by.

"Seth!"

He looked round but again saw nothing. The rain clouded his view but from what he could see there was no one else on the street. He looked up at the building across the way but none of the windows were open.

"Seth!"

The voice grew closer. It came from the opposite direction. He spun round. In the distance glow of a diner he could make out a figure. A small, slender figure stood in the doorway.

"Seth!"

He made his way over to the figure. As he stepped closer he recognised the shapes of her curves, the manner in which she stood, the flowing brown hair.

"Summer!" He shouted at her. "I was just coming to see you!" A large smile crept onto his face.

He stepped beneath the protection of the diner roof and out of the rain. She looked at his damp soggy clothes, which clung tightly to his body. "Seth." She said with concern. "You'll catch a cold."

He gave her a broad grin, wiped his hands on his trousers, and put them on her shoulders. "Summer, I love you. I've always loved you. I've loved you since I first set eyes on you. I've loved you since before you knew who I was. There is no one else but you. There could be no one else but you. You are distinctively, unsurpassable, irreplaceably the girl of my dreams. Summer Roberts, I love you."

She looked up into his eyes. A tear fell down her cheek. He raised his hand and gently wiped it off. She caught his hand and held it tightly. "Why do you make it so hard to hate you?"

He smiled. His head moved towards hers and hers towards his. Their eyes closed and, ever so tenderly, they kissed.

**The End**


End file.
